Shameless Fox
by Vermilion Pendulm
Summary: Basically Naruto being born as a Gallagher what could go wrong Pm me or paring ideas Small harem not to big
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shameless or Naruto  
ALSO: This story is a Naruto /Shameless fic so quite obviously there is going to be explicit language and possible smut later on.

I don't not own either Naruto or Shameless if I some how did Naruto would off killed Sasuke instead of that gay bromance shit they did but anyways enjoy.

Chapter 1

* * *

If any body where to ask Naruto how did he end up in shitty life that he's eseeliving right now we'll if you were to be honest. He himself didn't know but this 21 year old blond head who is laying on his bed as he didn't want to get up, he felt a pair of hands cuddling on eto him. Oh right he forgot it was his sister Fiona who decided to come sleep in his bed.e

If you asked Naruto how he would describe the neighborhood that he lived in with two words, he would say 'charming' and a 'shit-hole'.

His description wasn't wrong though, Canaryville, Chicago was indeed, a shit-hole.

Still, the South Side never failed to hold a little charm to it. Maybe it was the colorful hobos that lived on the streets or the way the community came together in great acts of scamming others to share the rewards.

See Naruto at the age of 5 was brought up and adopted since his foster died and were close friends of the Gallagher's then Frank for lack of the better decided to add adopt Naruto. Frank didn't do this for charity oh no he used the money that Naruto's parent on crack and other shit that didn't make sense. So honestly Naruto during his whole life was thankful for what Frank did for him but still carried resentment towards him for using him.

So far Naruto life in the south side has been nothing but a bad 90's gangsta sitcom in the south side of Chicago. From drug to gangs fights and many bullshit asshole that he had to put with. Naruto was the first Gallagher to graduate out of high school and College he had his degree in teaching and being a spokesman. During his stay with the Gallagher's he helped Fionna with raising the kid since life of the Gallagher's was a whole lot of bullshit.

The most of the time Frank would go to the bar or would be smoking crack and the Mother welp she was a nutcase. She left Frank and decided to be gay and follow some weird siscult people. Yeah I know sounds straight out of a movie but it's the truth.

From helping FionaFinnoa raise, Lip , Ian , Carl and Debbie and not to meantion Liam who is the only black child in the household ouseholdhouse hold. I kind of question how Liam came out of Monica if it was actually hers but life with shittt was just so much fucking drama you wouldn't believe it but hey this is the shity life of the Gallagher's what can I tell ya.

Here we see that Naruto was tryna move out of the bed but Fiona was holding him down not trying to let go. Naruto could only sigh as he looked at his sister " Fionna you know this isn't healthy for us to be doing this he said to her ".Fionna finally got out of the bed as she was Naked as clear as day and looked back at him with a smirk " but all I wanted was your love and affection and you don't find me attractive at all she said" as she let fake tear come out her eyes.

Naruto like a fool feel for it and look at her " no of course Fi I find you attractive I just don't want this shit to get weirder is all" Naruto looked at FionnFiona as she was getting dressed she looked back and kissed him on the cheek " Naruto we are not even related but it won't get weird anyways I better make some food before those monsters destroy the house."

Naruto could only said and hope she was right but right now Naruto looked at the clock " ah shit I'm late. Naruto got out of the bed and to go to the bathroom but he heard a groaning sound and he apparently stepped on Frank. "Ah Jesus Frank how fucked did you get now." Naruto only sighed as he dragged the drunken man off the floor and put him somewhere else as he took his shower.

Naruto got out of the shower to put on his clothes wheere he headed downstairs to see the usual faces at the table which was Debbie , Carl and Ian. Lip well he might have had female company with him so there might be that.

How much are we short?" asked a voice she knew to be Fiona.

"$18.30," answered Debbie.

"I'm tutoring after school, should be able to kick in ten more," added Lip as Daniela made her way into the kitchen. His eyes locked on her for a second before he rolled them and looked away.

Fiona spotted the blond boy standing there and shot him a tired smile.

Naruto greeted all of them and as soon as he said bye to head off to work.

He saw his brother Lip and some blond girl who in his opinion looked maybe crazy but that's just him. Lip was looking at Naruto " um hey bro could you do me a favor and drop both me and Janet off to school"he asked pleadingly .

Naruto looked at the two " um yeah sure why not all right Finnoa I'm out". The blond head said as he and lip and the weird Janet girl followed both to his car but before seeing his neighbors Veronica and Kevin who went inside the house to probably eat something or maybe talk.

As soon as Naruto dropped off Karen and Lip he drove off to go work at bar because Naruto usually helps Kevin and Verconica mostly because Naruto and V are fucking on the side but she's still loyal to Kevin who doesn't about the relationship. Only Finnoa and V know.

Naruto kinda felt bad for fucking around with someone's else wife so he asked V if he could work at bar in the morning and they get the whole night. V didn't have no problem with neither did Kevin even tho he kind of wondered why his blond headed friend want to work at their bar but if it meant more money since the blond a chick magnet. Hey who was he to complain not him.

"Hey , and hey" the blond usually saw both those man always in the bar early in the morning when he makes his rounds. Then oh yeah Frank come in as a very much usual. He always complain about on bullshit to another. What can you do, you can't choose who the family is even tho he is adopted but still.

Then Naruto saw that V came to the bar early when she was supposed to be coming much much later. "Um V what are you doing here your rounds doesn't start until next later this night". He stated as he raised his eyebrows seeing that woman was get extremely close to the blond.

She looked at him with very much show of lust on her face " oh I know my favorite little malestorm but I just had to see you and plus Kev isn't gonna be doing the rounds tonight. He said that he had an emergency with one of his friends in New York and he will be back tomorrow. so that means I want you to come over to my place tonight." As she was leaving the bar she put extra sway to her hips and off course the blond and the other people in the bar were looking.

Naruto could only sighhh and shake his head thinking on how troublesome woman truly are. As he filled on of the customers glass.

5 hours Later

It was the middle of the afternoon so Naruto decided to go back home as he closed the bar up for later uses.

Naruto went back inside the house where he went upstairs he saw that both Lip and Ian where talking.

" I got a hummer today," stated Lip casually. Ian scoffed at his brother.

"What's the law on sex with pets?"

"From Karen Jackson," added Lip.

"No way."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," argued Lip as he sat up to look at him. "She got a C in physics, needed a B."

Naruto looked at the two brothers continued to talk about blowjobs..

"You ever had a knob job?" Questioned Lip.

"Once or twice," answered Ian vaguely.

"I mean," began Lip. "I thought we told each other everything. Unless..." Ian watched as his brother pulled out a folder from underneath his mattress and threw it at him. "You got sucked off by a guy. For instance." He watched as his younger brother froze.

Naruto knew that Ian was gay and had no problem with it so he wanted to stop the conversation from escalating was about to speak when she heard what sounded like Veronica laughing downstairs.

Lip walked to the door and gave Ian one last look before leaving. The boy sat there, still as a statue.

As they made their way down the stairs, they heard Debbie questioning someone about the price of their watch and Daniela saw Veronica patching up a very cute guy. Fiona gestured to the two of them when she spotted them.

"Plus Ian, and that's Naruto ." Hee waved at him as Ian greeted him. The blond eyes caught Lip's as he was looking at his brother and he glared at him. Lip, who realized that he had probably heard the two of them talking, scoffed and turned away.

"Hey Debbie, why do they call him Lip?" Whispered Steve conspiratorily as Naruto settled down on the stairs with Ian.

"His real name's Phillip," answered Fiona with a smile. The front door opened and soon Kev walked into the lounge as he had some bags meaning he was go to the emergency.

As soon as Kev left and his Car was gone Naruto went to V house.

Lime scene

V came down the bed crawling as she was wearing a nurse office. "Oh patient I think it's time for your check up."

They both took their clothes off as Naruto saw V doubled d cup breast hanging . They started kissing very aggressively. Naruto decided to smack her ass as she moaned out in lust for the blond.

Naruto got on top of her and began kissing her again. His hand also found it's way under her dress and he began to slowly rub her pussy through her panties. V moaned in his mouth.

Naruto pulled back and smirked as his fingers got pass her panties and he inserted one in her pussy. V let out a loud moan that turned Naruto's smirk into a smile.

Naruto leaned his head back and groaned. V held him completely in her mouth for about ten seconds before pulling back. She didn't stop there as she started licking him up and down.

She looked up at him as she fondled his ball and rapidly strokes his cock. "Come on Naruto I made you breakfast I think I deserve a treat."

After that she took Naruto in her mouth again. This time she swirled her tongue around the head while sucking on him hard. Naruto groaned one more time before releasing in her mouth.

When Naruto finished cuming v dropped his limp dick from her mouth. Naruto saw her swallow all of his cum.

He took a long drag before parting her pussy lips and blew into it.

V screamed as she instantly came, hard. Naruto laughed as he did it again and the same results.

V couldn't take it anymore as she threw Naruto on to the bed. She fished his hard rock out of his pants and gave his nine inch member a long lick.

Naruto gave out a long lustful moan which made V smirk. After licking his cock up and down V put her lips on the head and gently sucked.

Naruto groaned as he put his hand on V"s head forcing it down. After a few seconds Naruto pulled her back up.

V smiled at him as she rapidly strocked his dick. "Come on Naruto fuck me please. I need your big cock in my pussy right now."

Naruto smirked as he grabbed his blunt and took another pull from it.

He turned her onto her back and kissed her, blowing the smoke into her mouth. At the Sam time her thrust into V's pussy causing her to scream into his mouth.

Naruto didn't let up as he thrusted as fast as he could. The two lovers had already broken their kiss and the way she was screaming.

V began to drag her tongue on Naruto's cock from base to tip till her saliva coated the thick shaft. Delivering a kiss to the head, V slid her lips over the head and started to inch her way down the impossibly thick shaft. She was able to take it all in before she had to draw back, as Naruto moaned, rubbing her back as V started fondling his balls

Placing a hand on V's bobbing head, Naruto just laid back and let her work his cock between her plump lips while enjoying the loving way she sucked on his mighty spear. Moving his other hand from V's back to her ass, Naruto pushed an ass cheek aside and lightly caressed V's wet pussy before sticking his tongue in and began to lick the special agents sacred place. Popping Naruto's cock out of her mouth, V and released a moan of pleasure from Naruto's tongue licking her needy cunt.

V continued sucking his cock while caressing her breasts as Naruto tongue-fucked her "oohhhh, Nate that feels so good."

Naruto twirled his tongue against the interior walls of her vagina for several minutes, and continued to devour V ' cunt, making her moan in lust. V could no longer concentrate on sucking Naruto's cock due to the pleasure he was bringing her with his tongue and he could tell she was on the brink of her orgasm.

"I'm...ah! I'm...I'm about to-" Naruto sucked on her clit and stuck his middle finger into her asshole and immediately her eyes widened "!" V gave a loud moan as she came.

Naruto licked her juices up, tasting how sweet she tasted. He slipped out from under V and position himself behind her as he pulled her back by her thighs as his saliva lathered cock was throbbing at hr entrance

"This is it,V." grasping V's hips tightly Naruto began to slowly push into her pussy stuffing an inch in at a time, before getting impatient and slammed home into V's tight cunt causing her to moan loudly.

Naruto started to gently thrust in and out of V, driving all 9 inches into her. Speeding up his thrusts to a moderate pace, moaning Naruto tried to control himself and not just fuck V into next week. After five minutes, V's head shot up and she started quivering as she started to cum for the second time in years, that didn't involve using her fingers or some toy. As V's pussy started to convulse around his dick Naruto couldn't take it any longer, reaching underneath her, he firmly grabbed V's tits and started to fuck her a faster and harder pace, his hips slowly becoming a blur.

Lime scene ended

The next day

Naruto woke up early and decided to leave V place to set up the bar shop. As he was driving in his car he spotted his two brothers Lip and Ian walking.

He asked if they wanted a ride they both got in the car.

Lip had great plan to go over and 'tutor' Karen Jackson knowing that it was just a poor excuse to get Ian a blowjob

"So how did the thing with Karen Jackson go?" At his question, both boys groaned. Ian shook his head and inhaled from the cigarette he was holding.

"Not too good. Her dad caught her under the table and flipped his shit. Lip had to jump out of a second-story window."

"Now that's a crazy blow job story". The blond said as he laughed.

They all got out of the car to go Inside the house

A knock on the window alerted them of Carl who was wearing a huge grin. Ian rolled down the window and poked his head out.

"Steve made breakfast," informed Carl excitedly. Naruto didn't know who this Steve was but he had a fair idea it was the guy Fiona had brought back from the club the other night. Maybe she was trying make the blond jealous but honestly he stopped caring who Fiona dates cuz they all end up shit.

The three hungry teenagers quickly clamored out of the van and up into the kitchen.

Steve had indeed made breakfast- a lot of it. Debbie and the man were filling up plates of bacon and pancakes which Lip and Ian soon went over to help with. Naruto helped set the table and put Liam in his highchair.

They all looked up when Fiona made her way down the stairs.

"What's all this?"

"Debbie's the only person I know who wakes up earlier than I do, and I told her I never eat breakfast, but she said it's her favorite meal," explained Steve as he continued to fill up more plates. "And I thought since it's her birthday-"

"Woah!" Interrupted the Gallagher clan. "No, it's not!"

"It's not her birthday!" Argued Carl.

"I never said it was, I said I wished it was," defended Debbie. Steve agreed with her and managed to talk Fiona into accepting it.

The life of the Gallagher's was a story and a tale of bullshit and assholes but you can hopefully see what is what.

* * *

Preview

"Frank's in Canada?" Laughed a shocked Naruto . had made her way over to the Gallagher house after work only to see Tony there informing them that Frank had been arrested in Canada.

Now he sat upstairs with Ian, who couldn't help but find the whole situation hilarious.

Holy shit. How?"

"Who knows." Naruto chucked and laid down beside him.

Suddenly they heard the toot of a horn from outside and curiously made their way downstairs. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a huge RV sitting in front of the house.

"What the hell is that?" Spoke Kevin, throwing on his jacket. Steve, who stood in front of them observing the vehicle, replied.

"Our ride."

"Where are they going?" Questioned Daniela as she crossed her arms.

"They're smuggling Frank back over the border from Canada," responded Lip casually. The girl gave him strange look before nodding.

"Sounds about right."

After Kev, Veronica and Steve left with the strange guy and the RV, the rest of them headed back inside. Fiona and Steve headed into the kitchen while Ian and Naruto stayed back in the lounge.

The young ma. reclined himself on the sofa as Ian sat in one of the armchairs. He raised his eyebrows at him.  
"Excited to be getting Frank back?" Ian scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Joy." Naruto snorted and almost jumped out of his skin when Debbie popped up behind the sofa.

"We should make something for Daddy. To celebrate!" Ian groaned causing Naruto to kick him lightly before flashing a kind smile at Debbie.

"That sounds like a great idea, Debs. What did you have in mind?" The little red-headed girl pursed her lips in thought.

"You should have a theme," suggested Ian. "How about Canada? I'm sure he'll love it."

Preview end

Okay that's really all I have time for today and if any of you guy or girl have any suggestions for pairing please leave a review and I don't know if I'm going to continue this series but if it's shown some love I might continue and working on it . But until then enjoy this brazy summer that we have here and live your life.

This story was something I wanted to do for a while and now I did it the next one is probably going to be two and a half man I don't know how I will do it but it will be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shameless or Naruto  
ALSO: This story is a Naruto /Shameless fic so quite obviously there is going to be explicit language and possible smut later on.**

 **I don't not own either Naruto or Shameless if I some how did Naruto would off killed Sasuke instead of that gay bromance shit they did but anyways enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Naruto was waking up as he heard his alarm go off. "Oh fuck my life" the said as he got up from his bed he was still thinking about yesterday.

" I can second that Naru so did you have fun with V." Naruto only looked at the side of his bed to see that Fiona was there laying in his bed naked as day. He just raised his eyebrows and looked at her and smacked her ass to which she yelp. " Are you jealous Fi I thought you had that Steven guy."

Fiona could only mumble under her breath, as Naruto laughed " I'm sorry I can't hear what you said." As the blond smirked the brunette just gave him the finger as she kissed his cheek. "Are you going to join me in the shower or not." The brunette stated as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I will be right there." The blond could only smirk and shake his head at his friend/sister as he could only sigh as he entered the shower.

As Naruto headed down smelled something good in the air and he decided to check it out. It was both Ian and Steven who were cooking.

Steve and Ian buzzed around the living room, handing out burgers and drinks to everyone.

"Burgers coming through!" Yelled Ian as he gave one to the blond as he thanked him for it.

The door opened and in walked Veronica, hopping over the couch to sit on the other side of Fiona whilst grabbing her burger from Steve's hand.

"Make room," she ordered, turning to look at Karen curiously. "Who's this?"

"This is Karen," informed Lip, coming back with a wad of napkins which he placed down on the coffee table.

As they were done with breakfast they all decided to watch Tv.

They were ten minutes into the program when the door closed- alerting them of Frank's appearance. Naruto eyes widened as took in the man's bloodied face. In all honestly Naruto has seen worst for the man.

"You okay, Frank?" Asked a concerned Steve as everyone's attentions turned towards the man.

Naruto felt Ian tense in anger underneath him before he gently urged off of him. The blond watched as his brother c rossed over in front of the TV.

"Hey," he called. When Frank continued walking, paying no attention, Ian grew angrier. "That my shirt?" Ian pointed to the green flannel his father was wearing. Frank looked at him before nodding his head.

"Yeah," he said in an obvious tone. When he started advancing on Ian, Naruto grew worried; watching as Ian began backing up.

"Uh, I'm just asking," soothed Ian nervously. Naruto was about to stand up and get in between them when Frank- out of nowhere- head butted Ian, sending everyone into an uproar. The blond felt his blood boil as he quickly rushed to his friend.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Roared Steve as he shoved Frank.

Focusing on Ian, Naruto grabbed his hand and squeezed it before rushing off to the kitchen to grab a wet cloth, passing Debbie who was now holding a frying pan.

"This isn't drunk!" Argued Frank. "You wanna see drunk?"

"Don't do this to your kids", begged Steve while Naruto hurried to grab a cloth and wet it under the tap.

Naruto decided to take Ian to the Living room where Fiona went and go call V. "Can this bullshit just get any worse." The blond stated as frankly he was very annoyed and tired. Mostly from working late the other day but he was tired of Frank nonsense sometimes.

Soon things were starting to escalate further between Frank and Steve, Naruto urged Fiona to go and intervene. Soon, Veronica came over to help out; using her nursing skills to stop Ian's nose from bleeding.

"Pinch the front of your nose where your nostrils are," ordered V, holding up the rag. Ian complied and continued to do so as both Fiona and Naruo sat back and watched their brother got path up.

V nodded her head. "Okay, you keep doing that and it should clot the blood, making it stop."

Fiona decided enough was enough and kicked Steve out of the house. She was pissed off at Frank always ruining things, barging in when they were all having a nice, peaceful afternoon. Ruining the mood.

The brunette was looking at the blond which meant that she wanted to fuck. Naruto could only sighhh as he shook his head at his friends flip flop behavior sometimes. He honestly didn't know who was worse Fiona or Frank. No Scrath that that he knew the answer.

As Naruto went down the stairs to get a drink he noticed Frank was on the floor complain like he usually does.

"Anybody notice that I'm bleeding," complained Frank, holding out his arm which was looking like shit. The blond only shaked his head as he ignored the drunken man.

Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was late so he decided to go his bed. To where he was greeted with a naked sight of Fiona body. She jump him and wrapped her whole body on the blond.

Naruto could only smirk as he and Fiona continued to kiss until sleep both hit them.

The next morning after Naruto woke up he looked around and saw that it was quiet.

He saw Fiona was feeding Liam as the blond walk up to her and kissed her cheek as she blushed from the affection she was getting from the blond.

Ian burst through the door looking frazzled.

"Seen Frank?" He asked hurriedly. The blond shook his head .

"Frank's missing? Isn't it Last Friday?"

Then the phone rang until Fiona picked it up " yeah hello Frank where the helll are you and wait your in Canada how did that happen." Fiona dropped the phone after that and looked at Naruto and Ian.

Frank's in Canada?" Laughed a shocked Lip . As both he and Karen had made their way over to the Gallagher house. It was after work only to see Tony there informing them that Frank had been arrested in Canada.

Suddenly they heard the toot of a horn from outside and curiously made their way downstairs.

Both eyes of Ian and Naruto widened when they saw a huge RV sitting in front of the house.

"What the hell is that?" Spoke Kevin, throwing on his jacket. Steve, who stood in front of them observing the vehicle, replied.

"Our ride."

"Where are they going?" Questioned Daniela as she crossed her arms.

"They're smuggling Frank back over the border from Canada," responded Lip casually. The blond gave him strange look before nodding and shaking his head.

"Sounds about right."

After Kev, Veronica and Steve left with the strange guy and the RV, the rest of them headed back inside.

Fiona and Steve headed into the kitchen while Ian and Naruto stayed back in the lounge.

Debbie suddenly had an idea that popped in her head.

"We should make something for Daddy. To celebrate!" Ian groaned causing the blond to kick him lightly before flashing a kind smile at Debbie.

"That sounds like a great idea, Debs. What did you have in mind?" The little red-headed girl pursed her lips in thought.

"You should have a theme," suggested Ian. "How about Canada? I'm sure he'll love it."

The blond could only shake his head in amusement.

The next day

"Steve just texted. They'll be here any minute," stated Fiona as she made her way out onto the porch.

She was followed by the rest of her siblings. Ian made his way over to Naruto and Debbie, rubbing the younger girl's head.

"Banner looks great, Debs." Debbie was positively beaming at his compliment.

"Thanks, Ian, I couldn't have done it without both of you guys ." Daniela smiled softly and shook her head.

"All you, Debs." Ian nudged his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her in a one-armed hug.

Cheers erupted around them as they caught a glimpse of the huge ass RV coming down the street.

People started waving their flags and hollering at the vehicle.

The door swung open to first reveal Veronica who stepped off with a huge grin.

Kev followed closely behind, proudly holding what looked to be a box full of pharmaceuticals.

After Kev was Frank who was less than pleased to see his neighbors cheering and waving the Canadian flag in his face.

"Oh, fuck off. Fuck off," he swore angrily. Lip patted him on the chest as he made his way towards the stairs causing Frank to turn back and glare at him, much to Lip's delight.

"Welcome home, Daddy," smiled Debbie sweetly. Daniela's jaw clenched when Frank simply glanced at her and stalked inside.

Naruto could only shake his head at Frank as he was loooking at him.

While that was going on he saw that Fiona was giving Steve a talking to.

* * *

 **Okay I know this chapter is shorter than but I didn't expect people to actually like my story so I will continue to try and make them longer with more scenes and Naruto will get his screen time.**

 **Now please give me ideas for what the small harem is and no V is not in the harem**

 **But Fiona is in the harem but she on and off with Naruto and they have a understanding so that's what the relationship is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shameless or Naruto  
ALSO: This story is a Naruto /Shameless fic so quite obviously there is going to be explicit language and possible smut later on.**

 **I don't not own either Naruto or Shameless if I somehow did Naruto would've killed Sasuke instead of that gay bromance shit they did but anyways enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

This is what you missed last week on Shameless: Dad's missing.  
"How the hell did I end up in Canada?!" Frank asked as he looked around in confusion.

"Frank needs a wake-up call, before he wrecks all your lives." Steve said all knowingly which made Naruto only shake his head.

"You left him there? You get him back." Fiona stated quite annoyed with her boyfriend who she was planning braking up with.

"You must be joking. You're fucking him? Frank.

Frank enters the bar and pretends to buy everyone a drink since it's disability day, meaning he got his disability check. Both Kevin and Naruto asks how he was still getting the checks. After talking about how to trick the people from the government Frank asks why the bar is packed. It was caused because people were laid off at the Chrysler plant. This piece of information causes Frank to start a rant about working and it is only stopped when he sees how little money his change is, due to the bar tab from the previous month.

Kevin gathers everyone and announces that The Alibi Room now has a new TV. Everybody puts a money in a fireman helmet to contribute for the money spent on it, when Frank enters the bar.

While nobody's watching he pours himself a beer. Everyone is busy staring at the new TV when Eddie Jackson turns around to start a fight with

Frank, because his son, Ian, was given oral sex by his daughter, Karen.

Eddie then leaves and Frank sits in the middle of the room with a bleeding nose, drinking his beer, nobody really looking at him. Kevin is seen shutting down and re-opening the alibi.

It kinda felt forever with the blond in the Gallagher's household. The blond stood at 6"2 inches and was wearing a Jean jacket and black pants with combat boots.

The blond was coming back from the rounds he was serving at the alibi and last night was even worse. Why you ask because apparently Frank tired to play friends with Karen's dad Eddie who in Naruto's is extremely just religious.

After Frank return from Canada he was complaining to Eddie about the family. Which only made the blond shake his head.

 **Later in the afternoon**

When Naruto came to the front of the house, he noticed Steve's expensive car sitting out front and rolled her eyes. Clearly, the man had not gotten the message that Fiona was still more than pissed off at him for the whole Canada fiasco.

"Back for more abuse," quipped a voice from behind her. As Naruto turned to see Lip addressing Steve, obviously unimpressed. "You're like a boomerang."

"Yeah, no, I lost a bet to Ian on the Islanders game," explained Steve. "Need to see what tickets he wants me to get him."

"And we live in the 1700s where telephones haven't been invented yet so of course, you couldn't just call," spoke Fiona sarcastically.

"Not when I knew you were dying to see me." Naruto mentally scoffed at Steve's nerve.

Her attention snapped to the stairs when she heard Ian come down.

"Yo, you got my tickets?" Ian asked Steve.

"Yeah what game? Philly on the 12th or Edmonton on the 27th."

"Oh, Oilers definitely!" Piped up,Ian agreed.

"That's a good choice! The Flyers are fags." Naruto iinwardly cringed at Kev's poor choice of words. He noticed Lip's eyes spring up from his bowl of cereal and look straight at Ian. Ian however, showed no signs of discomfort.

"Goddamn, it," cursed Fiona holding a piece of paper. "The gas bill's late. No wonder it's freezing in here."

Then Naruto saw that Ian was looking at him like the world was coming to an end. So he decided to get up and Ian did the same. "What's up brotha something got ya spoked up." The blond said all knowingly.

Ian looked at his brother all but blond and spoke up "Mandy Milkovich tried to hook up with me last night." Naruto's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped.

"Why?" The blond looked a little bit jealous because him and Mandy use to go out but she was a bit of a spazz. They still talk and hang and smoke but the most sexually thing she ever done to the blond was give him a blow job.

"The other day, Mr. Bancroft put his boner in front of Mandy's face so I put my bag out so that he would fall over." Naruto visibly shuddered as he thought of the sleazy prick that was Mr. Bancroft.

He had done the same thing to his ex girlfriend the 3 years before. The blond had then decided to take matters into his own hands.

The blond after a stern 'talking to', the teacher- and his penis- never once dared to look in his ex direction again.

"What a hero," joked the the blond said as he playfully shoved Ian's arm. He didn't seem to find it amusing.

"Yeah and now she has some sort of crush on me. She came to see me at work last night and even stayed to walk me home.

Then she tried to give me a blowjob but I refused and she ran out crying, and now I'm kind of freaking out." It was silent between them for a few moments before Naruto could on sighed.

"Well, you're fucked and honestly even if you don't like girls her bjs are the best ."The blond said as he shaked his head in amusement and disappointment.

Ian could only shake his head as he gave the blond the finger. "Naruto!" Cried Ian as he held his hands up in defense.

"Mandy is definitely going to tell her brothers. You need to be careful, Ian." His brother sighed and nodded his head.

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of." Naruto laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

The two headed back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Naruto sat down on the left of Ian and made him a bowl of ceral.

"Hey Kev, can you pass a toast?" The man handed the blond one as Naruto dug into his Ceral. Naruto normally wouldn't eat at the Gallaghers but today she had skipped breakfast to talk to Ian. Technically Naruto has a place but he gave it to one of his baby mamas.

Said boy set his elbows on the table- his hands clenched together- and breathed out.

"I think I can see my breath," he grimaced.

"We need $587 or they won't turn the gas back on," informed Fiona. Lip, who was sitting across from Naruto , turned and spoke.

"I'm taking the PSATs for some Polish kid over on Ridgedale. He's supposed to give me like a hundred bucks." It had always amazed Naruto how smart Lip was but he was a Gallagher so he was bound to fuck up sometime soon.

His careless, don't-give-a-damn attitude always made her forget how intelligent he really was. Even in their shared trig and physics class, he tended to not speak unless he disagreed with something the teacher or one of the other students said.

"I saw online that we could get an extra $200 a month from the state if we say Carl's retarded." Naruto stifled a laugh at Debbie's suggestion; Carl not helping by acting strangely.

"I get paid Friday," said Ian to which Fiona nodded.

The blond looked at the gas bill and looked at the brunette and said "I mean Fiona, I can drop some cash if y'all guys really need it.

The brunette could only shake her head at the blond as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked back at him. "Thanks Naru but we wil figure something out."she looked at piece and stubborn which was one of the reasons why the blond liked the brunette young women.

"Okay, I'll figure out the rest." The woman then looked at the clock before quickly ushering them out of their seats. "School, let's go. Everyone out!"

Before Naruto was going to head out he saw that it was Tony at the door with Flowers in his hand."Hi.  
he stated to the brunette.

" Hey ,I see you got the flowers."

"Yep.

"They're beautiful." She said as she had smelled the flowers.

"I had a really good time last night." Tony stated as he was trying to come inside the house to kiss her but she moved her face only for him to kiss her cheek.

"Me, too." Fiona said trying to get the cop to leave.

" I like you, Fiona."

"Thanks, Tony."Fiona only twisted her hair as she did so enjoy getting the flowers from the cop. Oh poor small minded Tony the blond could only watch in amusement.

"I've waited a long time for last night to happen.  
Last night was my first time." Tony stated as Naruto could only hold in his laughter.

"First time? You mean first time with me? The brunette asked in wonder and confusion.

" No, first time ever. The cop stated as he looked a bit embarrassed about it.

"But you've been with other girls. everyone in the house asked.

"Not in that way. The cop said as he was blushing in embarrassment from all the questions.

"Tony, are you saying you were Virgin?! The brunette asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yep." With that the cop left the house clearly embraced.

"Holy shit! You popped his cherry

And how was the 30 seconds of bliss? Both Kev and Naruto couldn't contain their laughter as they high five each other.

"He actually lasted a while.  
Fiona said after closing the door.

"Did he cry after? They both asked the brunette.

" Oh, leave him alone. Fiona said as she was now clearly annoyed on how childish they were both being.

 **Later**

The blond decided to take a brake from working at the bar this morning so he could check to make sure nothing bad happens at Ians job. It was a good thing that the blond went with his gut feeling.

It was a good thing he did at Kash & Grab to see Ian when he noticed three men stepping out of the store.

"Yo, just the Gallagher I wanted to see!" Yelled one of them after spotting her. The blondvisibly stiffened at the sight of the boy but tried his best to come off nonchalant.

Mickey Milkovich advanced on him, flanked by two of his brothers. Naruto tried to fight back a cringe at the sight him; his eyes and nose feeling assaulted. The boy came up to him and Naruto did his best to keep staring him in the eyes.

"Where's your brother , Ian, huh?" Narutoshrugged, pretending to be bored.

"How am I supposed to know and I thought that we were cool ?"

Mickey let out a quiet chuckle and rubbed his fingers against his mouth in frustration.

"You see,blonde . That little ginger-pubed bastard attacked my sister, so we need to make him pay. You get me?" He cracked his knuckles in his face to further explain.

"And you seriously believe that Ian would do something like that?" Laughed Naruto , crossing his arms over his chest. "Please, Ian wouldn't touch Mandy with a ten-foot pole. He knows better than to mess around with a walking STD."

Soon Naruto found himself on the floor as he was pushed down by Mickey.

"You better watch your fucking mouth, your lucky that I can't do anything to you since you treated Mandy right." Mickey only walked away with his goons as Naruto slowly got up as he counted his blessings.

Later

Lip Lip walked in, looking like complete shit.

"Jesus Christ," said Naruto , astonished. "You look terrible."

The boy had blood everywhere and even with his hood up, she could see that his nose was broken. Lip gave Naruto a smirk as he could only smile.

Veronica rushed over to him and carefully grabbed his face to observe his wounds.

With a curse, she pulled him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table as Naruto curiously followed. She had no doubt his injuries were also from Mickey.

V stopped by the fridge before pulling out a bag of frozen peas and placing it on Lip's shoulder; the cold helping to alleviate the pain slightly.

Frank- who was already in the kitchen- gave them a confused look before turning back to Lip and Veronica.

Naruto watch as he saw V give Lip a tampon for his nose.

"Nothing sucks blood up better than a tampon," explained Veronica as she continued her observations.

"The nose is the most commonly broken bone in boys between the ages of 13 and 25."

"That's fascinating, but who's the old dude?" Questioned Lip. Naruto had briefly wondered the same thing when she came in but was in too much pain to ask.

"It's not a dude, it's your Aunt Ginger," answered Frank, taking a swig from his bottle. Naruto looked at the man- who was so clearly a man- and shook his head.

"Nope. That's a dude." Even Lip also couldn't help but notice that he looked slightly familiar.

"What, the one that owns the house?" Asked Lip again and Frank nodded.

"That's right. Ginger! Say hello to your nephew." The man in the corner just looked plain confused and Naruto wondered where Frank had even found this guy. Fiona turned to her father with a tired sigh.

"Dad, stop."

"Why is he trying to pass off Mr. Perry as Aunt Ginger?" Wondered Lip curiously.

"Social Security wants to talk to Ginger and he's too lazy to get the real one." Naruto snorted, not surprised at all.

"That's kind of retardedly brilliant," praised Lip.

"Thank you."

"Or brilliantly retarded," said Fiona

"Thank you," replied Frank, unfazed.

"How are we gonna get Ginger?" Spoke Fiona to Frank. The man stumbled with his words.

"She's dead."

"What?" Fiona stated confused and was having mix feelings about her now dead aunt.

"Who's dead?" Questioned Debbie.

"Aunt Ginger," answered Lip.

"No!" Cried the young girl.

"Debs, you never met her," stated Lip softly.

"And now I never will!" Naruto stood up from his seat before moving to wrap an arm around Debbie's shoulders.

As Frank and Fiona went back and forth over Ginger's death.

"What are we gonna do now?" Pondered Fiona causing Veronica looked up from the table, an idea lighting up her eyes.

"Well..."

Naruto made his way through the retirement home, Veronica and the others trailing behind him.

So apparently, the great plan was to steal an old person for a little while to pretend to be Aunt Ginger before quickly returning her.

He heard Veronica rattling off information about each of elderly woman as they stepped into the next room.

As soon as they found an old lady they returned home where Ian was there with no scratches or anything.

* * *

 **So honestly I wasn't really expecting my story to turn heads and now I'm really working hard to keep it consistent with the chapters and make them more longer.**

 **Also tell me who I should add to the small harem**

 **So far it's just Fiona and the baby mama who I'm gonna introduce sometime later on if I actually continue this story. But leave me tips and ideas to make this story much more enjoyable. I'm down for ideas and any criticism or chances please give me good feedback because I'm trying to practice to write scripts.**

 **But til then see ya next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shameless or Naruto  
ALSO: This story is a Naruto /Shameless fic so quite obviously there is going to be explicit language and possible smut later on.**

 **I don't not own either Naruto or Shameless if I somehow did Naruto would've killed Sasuke instead of that gay bromance shit they did but anyways enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

After the whole Mandy Fiasco , Naruto only shake his head when Ian had told him that they were now together only for pretend. So that no creep decided to bother her even tho she could get her brothers to make the others boys disappear. That wasn't really Naruto concern.

The plan to get a old lady to play as aunt ginger had fooled the social security person and now the old lady was living with them for a while. Honestly Naruto could bought the house if he wanted to but Finoa didn't want him to do that since he does so much in the house already.

Their off and on relationship was pretty confusing to the blond sometimes but he was always there for her whenever he needed to. That's why he pretty much stays in the Gallagher's house hold even tho he could live with his baby mama place.

It had been almost a week since Ian and Mandy had started 'dating' and things had gotten better.

Right now the blond was at the alibi where he was watching the big plasma TV he bought for the bar which he set and did may other things so that customers feel the need to go to that bar.

A news report came over the tv, Police are still investigating the disappearance and possible kidnapping of three-year-old Casey Casden. The boy disappeared from a birthday party at his house earlier today. His parents and the community are desperate to find Casey. He was last seen wearing a Superman costume.

The family and police would appreciate any information possible on the whereabouts of young Casey Casden.

The blond could only put his hand in a thinking motion when he heard the last name. Then the blond remembered it was Linda's kids. He and Linda use to go out but then she marry some guy named Micheal. Don't get the blond wrong Micheal was a cool guy but with the situation going on it alll seemed fucked up.

So the blond go out of the counter of the bar and told Kev that he had an emergency to tend to which Kev only nodded as he was getting checked out by a few girls in the bar which was making V jealous.

Naruto pulled into the street where the Casdens lived, it was full of people. Nearly the whole community was there. Police, reporters and news vans also littered the area.

The blond took notice that one of Ian friend Daniela was there so the blond walked up to her. Now the young beautiful lady had flowing burnt Aubrey hair and cutie little freckles on her face. She stood about 5'6 and her d cup size breast wasn't so bad for her age. She was only 18 she usually hangs around the Gallagher's sometimes when her shit with her family is even worse then his.

The girl was wearing a flowery skirt, a button up purple blouse and small converse that she was sporting on her feet. The blond couldn't lie and say that the young lady was a bombshell but she tended to act extra for his liking but she had a good heart.

"So what are you doing here kiddo." The blond said behind Daniela which scared her and she slapped the blond playfully. "Naruto don't do that and for your information I babysited for the Casdens what are you doing here!" She asked him with her eyebrows raised at the blond.

" If you must know stranger me and Linda use to date before she was married and Micheal was someone i knew. The next thing I know Linda wanted to take a brake from me and decided to let her do that. I soon found myself being invited to their marriage which was weird for me you know." The blond stated as he scratched his head.

The red head girl could only shake her head at her friend as she rolled her eyes. "Okay mister fuck boy go rub it in why don't you. She said playful which made the blond only sweat drop at the girl.

But the blond saw the red head head up to the parents. Naruto only stood back as he saw Debbie and the said missing boy.

"Linda, Michael," she greeted as they both turned to look at her. Daniela's heart clenched at the utter sorrow on their faces and offered each of them a hug.

"I'm so sorry to hear about what happened," said Daniela pulling back.

"Thank you, Daniela," sniffled Linda. A woman who had been standing beside them tapped Linda on the shoulder before pointing down the street to two approaching figures.

A woman who had been standing beside them tapped Linda on the shoulder before pointing down the street to two approaching figures.

"I don't believe it," said the woman in shock and awe. Both Daniela and the parents turned to see Debbie walking towards them, holding the hand of little Casey.

"Debs?" Questioned Daniela to herself. The blond as well could only shake his head wondering. Linda and Michael immediately made their way to the girl and Casey with the teen following closely.

"My baby, my baby," breathed Linda as she bent down to pick him up. "Where have you been, we've been worried sick!" Both Naruto and Daniela moved towards Debbie who stood watching with a happy smile.

The teen turned when she heard Fiona running towards them and then frowned when she saw the woman stuff what looked to be a red cape in

Debbie's hands. Daniela's eyes widened as her mind processed everything.

"Where did you find him?" Questioned Linda thankfully.

"He was walking all by himself. I didn't know where he lived," answered Debbie, offering out the red cape.

Michael took it and stuttered some type of thanks. When he couldn't express his gratitude in words, he pulled out his wallet and started throwing money at her.

"Take it, take all of it!" He cried and soon everybody else followed his lead.

 **Later**

Ian and his brothers were stood collecting the money for Debbie. Her friend smiled at her when she came up to them.

Oh, hey,Dani and Naruto ," greeted Ian casually as he stood on one of Frank's hands. The sight made the girl's lips twitch up into a smirk as the man on the ground protested against such actions.

"Alright, I am your father," protested Frank. Ian and Lip applied more pressure to his hands causing him to eventually let go of the money and surrender. The man stood up and waved a disapproving finger at his children before marching back into Sheila's house.

"That was entertaining," mused Daniela with her hands on her hips. "What did I miss?"

Daniela and the three brothers made their way over to a truck parked on the side of the road, Ian filling her in on the day's events as they walked.

They stood and watched as Fiona hesitantly let Debbie leave with Tony to give a statement.

"Of course we had to return him so Lip came up with this whole elaborate plan that ended up actually working," finished Ian, placing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"You sound surprised," smirked the older boy as he placed a cigarette between his lips.

"Lip!" Yelled a voice from behind them and all three teenagers turned to see Karen approaching. She gave Lip a flirty smile before turning and saying hello to Ian and Naruto.

"Wanna go for a walk? It's so overcrowded here," Lip nodded eagerly and followed after her as they took off down the street.

The Gallaghers were on an armchair in the living room. They were all currently in the middle of watching the news about the finding of Casey.

"You did good, Debs," smiled Daniela before pausing second guessing herself. "Although, I would refrain from stealing any more toddlers from birthday parties. Or just stealing toddlers in general."

Naruto could only snort at the red head which lead to him getting hit by the said redhead.

The young girl giggled and nodded her head. "I promise I won't."

As they settled back in a voice from the kitchen caught their attention. Naruto relaxed back into her chair when he realized it was just Steve. This made the blond frown but he didn't show it but the red head saw it.

A minute later, both of them returned, with Steve pushing a toy stroller and baby, thrilling Debbie.

"Oh my god!" She cried out in joy. "For me?"

"Absolutely. For doing such a good job today," grinned Steve. Daniela smiled at the young girl as she named her new baby Gin-Gin- after Aunt Ginger- and ran upstairs. Ian sighed and stood up from the couch.

Suddenly, the back door flew open and in stepped Veronica carrying a pack of beers and practically beaming.

"Wow! What's the special occasion?" Questioned both Dani and the blonde.

I'm getting married!" She announced gleefully. The teen's eyes widened as they both offered their congratulations.

"Come! Come!" Waved Veronica as she headed out the door again. "I have more drinks." Ian went to help her and soon Lip showed up with Karen.

As they came back inside, Fiona and Steve came down the stairs, curious as to what all the commotion was.

"What the hell? Champagne?"

"I'm getting married," announced Veronica once again and everyone erupted into cheers.

"Let's get this party started!" Ian flipped on the stereo and soon the kitchen turned into party central.

When the party was kicking up Naruto decided he needed to think about things so he left not taking notice that Fiona saw him leave and was about to go after him but an asshole Steve wanted to celebrate their friends being married.

The teen gushed over wedding dresses with Veronica along with the bachelorette party and everything else. Soon, the woman's mother came and began talking to her daughter so Daniela left to talk to Ian.

Everyone headed outside when they heard a weird beeping noise. Fiona scoffed in astonishment when she saw Debbie signing some papers for a delivery.

"What's all this?" Asked Daniela.

"It's our new water heater," informed Debbie brightly. "I got it on sale."

"All right, Debs!" Laughed Lip. Debbie grinned before chirping off instructions about where to install it.

 **Later somewhere else**

Naruto was walking the cold streets of Chicago not really caring about things in the slightest. He was happy for both V and Kev in all honesty. As the blond was walking he heard a noise as he saw a woman who had short longish red blond hair. Apparently the woman was getting bothered by some weirdos.

Naruto did the only thing he could do and that was to go after them an chase them. As the blond did just that as he punch the man that was on the woman. He helped her up but not before she kicked the men in the balls just so they could get the message.

The woman looked at Naruto " well thank you not manny men would help a lady most would just sit down and mind their own business and I could off shot them if they were getting to handys." She stated as she showed him that she was packing and the blond wasn't scared or maybe he should be.

The blond could only smirk at the woman which made her blush. "Well excuse me for tryning to do the right thing,but you got a name cube scout." The woman could only giggle at his silly ness and smiled at the blond. " Yeah I do it's Erin Lindsay and you are?"

"Naruto" he said with a charming smile. Erin looked at the blond and decided something "hey um do you want to maybe grab a coffee or something."

The blond could only raise his eyebrows at the woman and thought " sure why not."

They both walk together to go to a coffee where they talked for what seems like hours.

The blond learned much about Erin like that she's a detective at the Chicago police department and

She is generally unfazed by the gangsters, drug lords, and physically intimidating suspects the unit encounter on a regular basis. She has mentioned that her biological father was in prison and that he would hit her and her mother Bunny, who was an on-and-off drug addict. Through Bunny, she has a half-brother, Teddy Courtney, who was taken by a pedophilia ring at age 13 and was found by NYPD detectives ten years later working as a male prostitute.

Lindsay grew up on the street and by the age of 14, she had already been arrested 5 times on charges including misdemeanor, simple battery, retail theft, solicitation, and unlawful possession of cannabis. She became a CI for Voight, who, along with his wife, eventually took her in as her legal guardians.

Actress Sophia Bush described the character: "Lindsay comes from the street so she already knows how all these people work. She completed high school at St. Ignatius College Prep and joined the Chicago Police Department.] After graduating from the police academy, she spent four years on the west side of Chicago as a patrol officer, which she said was all the education she needed.

It seemed like it was going to be a long night but they learned about each other in that day.

They both decided to leave the coffee shop since it was already very late.

Erin looked at the blond with a sparkle in her eye as she leaned and decided to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for the save maybe next time I can save you." The blond could only smirk as they hugged and just before the hug broke apart they kissed like one of them was dying and the whole world just stopped their time froze and everything just seem to make sense.

As they continue to walk they were holding hands and Erin was looking at the blond wanting him to come in.

Naruto looked at the red blond haired woman and could only sighh " look Erin I really like you I do but can we take this slow please." The woman only nodded but they were continuing to kiss as they made it on the bed.

The blond really could thought in his head why are women so troublesome. As he and Erin were kissing and she was pinning the blond down as she was looking for something and indeed she had. " Ah here they are the handcuffs now we can have some really fun." She said with a sultry voice and lust in her eyes which only made the blond glup.

* * *

 **So thoughts on how I introduced Erin, and let's bring the list of who in the small harem ( Finoa , Erin ,) and that's it for now or is it and I can't believe the Raptors traded Demar we the north more like we the south.**

 **Give some ideas or thoughts on who I should add and sorry if this took so long.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Shameless or Naruto  
ALSO: This story is a Naruto /Shameless fic so quite obviously there is going to be explicit language and possible smut later on.

I don't not own either Naruto or Shameless if I somehow did Naruto would've killed Sasuke instead of that gay bromance shit they did but anyways enjoy.

Chapter 5

* * *

It was around 8 in the morning as the sun hit the blond. Who was just waking up as he sees that he was still at Erin place. The blond tried to move his hand but he couldn't for some reason. The blond could only sigh as he saw a note on the desk with a key.

The blond managed to get his free hand to go towards the note. He looked at it and read it " last night was pretty fun and you looked very tired so I decided to leave you there. Please lock up my house and I call since I put my number in your phone.

The blond could only shake his head after finishing reading he note as he got the key and freed his left hand that was handcuffed to the bed. He got up and looked at the time and cursed. "Shit I'm gonna be late if I don't get up from this place."

The blond said to himself as he got up quick from the bed and into the shower. As soon as he was finished he locked Erin's place up and put the key back where it belonged.

The blond drove up to his house as he got the call from the school. From their he spotted a Spanish Latin with a little child holding her hand. "Hey Gina" The blond said as he kissed her cheek but the black haired pregnant Latin woman was shooting glares at him.

"Your late honey, you had me and Nina worried you wouldn't show up." The Latin stated as she poked the said blond. The blond could think how did he get so lucky meeting Gina Rodriguez.

Well she was in Hollywood trying to act and they suddenly hook up and then she got chance and a lead role in the tv novela series Jane the Virgin.

After that she got pregnant with his child which suited what the producers wanted from Gina.

Even tho they were two different people they cared for one another and their love was real. Gina tended to spoil Naruto silly with stuff.

The blond told her many times that he didn't need stuff all he wanted was to be with her.

Unfortunately Gina was a stubborn person and always did extra to take care of her man. Who was the blond to complain.

The blond did meet Gina's parent they were nice people when the blond took his daily visits. The Gina's dad was a different case he didn't like the blond for some reason.

The only compliment he gave the blond was when they had Nina. The blond didn't really have any issues with him so he wasn't to even bother with it.

The blond stop spacing out as he looked at Gina and his little daughter with a smile. "There no way I would miss my little baby girls first day of school."

The blond stated as he kissed little Nina heads while she was blushing in embarrassment and pouted at the same time. " Papa your embarrassing me I have to go now." The little four year old said to both of her parents as she kissed both their cheeks.

They both watched as Nina went inside the school and waved at both her Parents.

Gina was looking at Naruto as she was holding his hand not caring if their were some camera people snapping pictures."Naru I may have to take Nina with to La when she's finished with preschool."

The brunette Latin stated with a small frown that was showing on her face. The blond could only sigh " hey don't give me that frown and look we make this work and plus I don't want you to give up your acting role." The blond stated as the brunette Latin could only blush at the blonds words.

"Hmm you little sweat talker you and when are you gonna plan on telling your family about us." Because I can't wait to meet this Fiona person that you been talking about nonstop when you told me on the phone about her."

The brunette stated as she poked the blond to make sure he got the point. To which could only make the blond sigh as he shaked his head " well my family is a bit much and I have an asshole of an adoptive dad more or less but you'll met them soon enough Gina."

The blond could only shake his head and in wonder to only imagine what would happen if his family meet Gina. It wouldn't be that bad and he can't keep avoiding it because it would probably blow up in his face.

Then the blond had an idea pop into his head "okay how about this you and and Nina come next week and I'll introduce you guys." The blond said only to be kissed on the lips by the sexy brunette Latin.

She looked at the blond with excitement and joy in her eyes. "Really Naru I cant wait to meet them their gonna love me and Nina. Oh fluff will you look at the time I have to go on the set in another couple of hours can you pick Nina up later honey?"

She asked while giving him the puppy dog eyes which only made the blond shake his head.

"Yeah I was planning on picking her up anyways.

The blond stated before he got a kiss from Gina and saw that she was heading to her car while swaying her hips. Which only made him shake his head at his baby mama.

The blond looked at his watch and cursed as he left the school and went on to see what was gonna brew in the Gallagher's household.

As the blond got in the house he noticed something different but he couldn't place what it was.

"Don't worry about the ketchup, just the meat, and milk so it won't spoil," ordered Fiona as she threw together the lunches for the kids.

"Hey guys," greeted Naruto with a wave before gesturing to the cooler. "What happened?"

"Forgot to pay the power bill so we have no electricity for the day." Ian stated as he was helping Fiona with the food.

"Oh is that all I payed for it so we should be good for a couple of months." The blond stated as soon as he said it the power in the household turned on.

Both Ian and Fiona could only shake their head but Fiona then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. " um I guess thanks Naru, I won't have to make the trip there."

The blond could only smile at the brunette "it was no problemo at all Fi I got you all the time you should no that." The brunette only smirked and blushed at the blonds words.

Before Ian left Naruto decided to follow him to ask him something. "So how's that relationship with you and kash. The blond asked with his eyebrows raised as he was looking at the red head.

"I don't know. Things after that night at his house have got me all confused. I mean, we were there, in his room, where he and Linda sleep and where his children sleep down the hall. And it just felt really uncomfortable."

The blond could only shake his head but as soon

they entered the kitchen, it was buzzing as the Gallaghers prepared for their day.

"$430? Lip's flush this month," observed Steve, as he read the power bill.

"It's SAT season and plus Naruto already handled the bill," stated Fiona, looking through the cupboards and holding Liam against her hip.

"He's always flush during SAT season."

"SAT?" Frowned Steve at Debbie.

"College tests," answered Ian as he took a seat at the bench. Naruto saw that Daniela made her way over beside him and rested her elbows against the counter-top.

"He tutors?"

"No," interjected Lip. "Takes." Steve gave the boy an impressed look and nodded his head.

Ian began to load his lunch into his bag and addressed his brother.

"Oh hey, I got another lead for you."

"Well set it up douche. I'm taking it for someone else today, but there's another session in two weeks."

"All right," nodded Ian, zipping up his bag. Daniela stood from her seat and put her hands in her pockets.

"Shall we?"

"Hey, I'll give you guys a ride," offered Steve as he followed the kids out of the kitchen.

Which left Fiona and Naruo and Liam all to their lonesome.

Just then Fiona got a phone call just before the blond could have the chance to talk to her about something. The brunette face was really sad and which didn't suit her beautiful face.

This made the blond approached her and comfort her and ask "what's wrong." The brunette looked at the blond and gave him a look " that was Carl school apparently he acting up."

Both the blond and the brunette went to the school along with Steve. Apparently Carl was In trouble at school for bullying other kids. The school demanded to meet with a parent or they will call child services.

As if the brunette didn't have enough problems as it is. She saw that Naruto was looking down at the floor. " What's eating you up Naru?" The brunette asked with concern showing on her face.

The blond looked back at the brunette face with an melancholy expression that was showing on his face. "Well I have a kid and the mom wants us to do a get together." The blond stated as he continued to look down.

The brunette could only look at the blond with shock as she was trying to process things. " So wait all those times when you get those calls on the phone it was really her that you were talking to. Since your telling me this how long were you and this person together?" The brunette ask as she put her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

The blond could understand why the brunette was mad at him for keeping that type of secret. " Well me and Gina had the kid for four years and honestly with her job , I barely get the chance to see my littl girl. Also Fiona are you jealous." The blond stated as he only saw the brunette scoff.

"As if and I would love to meet this Gina person I don't think she'll like us but I think I understand why you kept it a secret. But at least Naru you should told me I would loved to have meet your daughter." The brunette said in frustration as she was very tired of constant bullshit in her daily life.

"Anyways Naruto don't you have somewhere you have to be?" The brunette stated as the blond looked at his watch and could only curse as he wasn't keeping track of time. "Yeah I do thanks Fi."

The blond ran out of the house as he did the brunette while she wa carrying Liam could only shake her head at what the blond had told her.

Later on that afternoon 

"Good you're home," acknowledged Fiona to Ian who frowned at her.

"What's going on and where Naruto ?" Asked Daniela, scanning everyone in the room.

"We are having an intervention for Carl and Naruto went to go handle a personal problem he should be here now," stated Fiona simply. The young boy was plopped down in the middle of everyone, his eyes traveling to all of them.

"I don't need an intervention," grumbled Carl as his older sister took hold of his hands.

The door opened and it was Naruto and him with little Nina and everyone was confused, but before they were going to ask him they decided to focus on Carl.

"Carl, we're serious. The stakes are really, really high. We love you and we need you in this family- in this house. You need to stop biting and punching and hurting people," urged the woman seriously.

"Well, how else do I make them cry?"

"Gossip and slander," answered Lip casually.

"Yeah, blackmail is always a good way to go," encouraged both Naruto and Daniela with a soft smile.

"You know when I get really angry, I usually just count to 10," added Steve as a way to divert the two teens suggestions.

"Plus, you could always take up a sport. You know, release all that anger," nodded Daniela.

"Hey little man, you know what we're gonna do? We're gonna get you some pads and skates, get you out on the ice." 

The blond looked at Carl and " we go hunt some animals."The blond stated as he saw the little boy jump up and down from excitement when he had heard the blond suggestion. Which made the family members look at him like he was crazy.

The group's suggestions of alternative ways to release anger seemed to work because Carl quickly agreed, making everyone happy.

After the whole Carl thing was resolved now the Gallagher's family and Steve was looking at the blond and the Nina that was sitting on his lap. They gave him the face of you should explain now type thing. The blond cleared his thorat " guys this is my daughter Nina, come one sweety say hi."

The blond stated as Nina she got off from her father's lap and look around the round. She looked at her dad who only nodded his head." Hello my name is Nina Rodriguez and I'm four years old." The little girl said cutely and everyone in the room could only say awh at her cuteness.

While that was going on Frank just suddenly came into the house and heard everything. "Naruto you little devil you I have a granddaughter now aren't I lucky."The drunk stated as he fell on the floor and passed out leaving everyone back to their

business.

The blond could only shake his head but he put his daughter down as she wanted talk to both Debbie and Carl.

The blond grab the said drunk and carried him out of the house which made the drunk wake up from being thrown out.

The drunken man looked at the blond as he was sluring his words. "Is that any way to treat your dad, you should be lucky that I took you in."

The drunk stated which only made the blond shake his head in disappointment. "Look Frank your the reason why Carl is acting up because your barely fucking has a parent teacher conference today and I hope you go there because even tho you took me in I have no problem getting rid of you. The blond stated threatenly as he pushed Frank and let go of him.

He saw that Frank was just muttering under his breath on ungrateful blonds and walked away from the house.

The blond looked at the door where he saw Fiona give a small s at the him as she sat down next to him on the porch. "Look Naruto sorry for giving you shit about your daughter I kind of understand why you didn't want to involve us in her life. From the complaints from Carl school thinking he going to be a killer and Debbie stealing a kid. I think I would be in same boat as you." The brunette said as she was slowly having tears in her eyes.

Naruto loooked shoked that Fiona would apologize to him when he was only thinking about the safety of his family. He used is finger to wipe the tears off Fiona face. "Crying doesn't suit a beautiful flower like you and honestly Fi, I didn't want to lose my baby girl and I kind of was selfish in my own right. You were in the right to know about her at least and next week you'll meet the mom and we make this work." "I kind of wasn't fair to the both of y'all so I'm going to make it right."

The blond said as he saw that Fiona only put her head on his shoulder and layed there and they stayed like that for hours.

Then Naruto had to eat up and take Nina as she was very tired and he drove up to Gina's and his place. "Hey Naru so did you do what I told you too." The blond looked at her with a deadpin look as soon as he put his daughter of to bed but not before kissing her head.

The blond could only smirk at his girl off a friend "Yeah I did what you told me and you know your really troubledsome just like communism." The blond jokes.

The brunette pregnant Latin could only smirk back but not before little punching the blond. "Oh really I guess I'm not going to make you your ramen like I said I would." The woman stated which only made the blond gasp.

"No Gina I'm sorry let's not be too rash here." The blond stated and he could only see that the Latin woman could only giggle at her lover. "Oh don't worry I was kidding and Naru were gonna be alright aren't we?" She asked as she came closer to the blond and stated to cuddle with him.

The blond only kissed her head and nodded." Yeah we'll be alright love, if not I'll blame communism ,flubby gubbers and that darn trash artist rapper Kemadagod."

The brunette Latin could only shake her head at his silliness but they stayed cuddling with each other until it was time to go to bed.

"Hey Naruto didn't you have to go to the parent conference today."The brunette asked him as they were laying down. The blond had slapped himself in realization. "Yeah I was suppose to go I guesss I forgot but I can always ask Fiona what happened hopefully nothing to big."

The brunette could only shake her head " honey your a work in progress." The blond looked at his girl with a raised eyebrows "why are you quoting Annalise." He asked but all he got was no answer so the blond left it alone and sleep consumed them both. Not knowing that tomorrow was gonna be a very crazy day for the both of them.

* * *

Honestly I wasn't planning on making Gina Rodriguez the baby mama but I thought why not but a plot twist and make this horrendous story much more bullshity. Like I wanted someone from Chicago and I thought why not her.

Which means she's gonna get some screen time and meet the crazy family of the Gallagher's. I may do a timeskip if I finished season 1 and 2 on this story I'm not to sure. If I actually want to do that . So give me your thoughts if I should do the timeskip or just hold off to it.

The other thing is that I may do a two and a half man and Naruto crossover and maybe a how I met your mother. I'm not sure yet but with Gina being in the small harem I maybe continue my Jane the Virgin crossover even tho the whole tela novela thing it isn't hard but it's just a lot.

But anyways love , comment and continue to be patient because I'm working my way up with this story so please be patient.

Also if you guys check out the latest xxl cypher tell me how you felt about it because my son Jid snapped on that shit.

Other than that y'all have an amazing day I guess and I blame this on communism it's an inside joke.


	6. Gina Meets the Gallagher's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shameless or Naruto  
ALSO: This story is a Naruto /Shameless fic so quite obviously there is going to be explicit language and possible smut later on.**

 **I don't not own either Naruto or Shameless if I somehow did Naruto would've killed Sasuke instead of that gay bromance shit they did but anyways enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Right now, Naruto was currently driving out of Gina's house after spending the day and soon it became 2 weeks. This meant that Gina was going to meet his family sometime that week.

But during that week apparently after he went to Gina's place he asked Fiona what had happened in the parent teacher conference.

The first thing was that some teacher named decided to go Brooklyn to meet an underage girl. What the man didn't know was that it was really a man that was trying to capture child predators and it was all over the news.

Then apparently when Lip had decided to take some sat exams for people. It sort of backfired back on him because some Jock said he failed the test. When some person found out that it was Lip and not the jock who took the test. So the Jock found Lip at Carl's school and tried to beat him up but Carl threatened the Jock. When Naruto heard that he could only shake his and laugh.

It was a really bad time for the blond right now because today was the day his little family was gonna meet the Gallagher clan. But hopefully it would all work out for him. He went inside the car to drive to Gina's place. As soon as he got to the house he was hit by a brown blurr. It was his cute little daughter Nina who was cutely looking at him.

"Momma, Papa is here to take us to aunty Fiona place." The little brunette said excitingly with a very big grin on her cute face.

There she was his light of the world and beautiful girl of a friend as she was smiling with her pregnant self. She approached the blond to only give him a kiss on the cheek. "So Naru are you ready for today because I know I am." The latin said to the blond as she batted her eyes at him. To which seemed cute to the blond as he only shaked his head.

The blond could only look at his two girls with pride and he put his arms around the both of them. "Yeah I ready for today you know hopefully it will all work out. The blond said as he was paceing around the room before Gina looked at the blond with passion in her eyes. "Naru it's going to go fine and besides my family thanksgiving is probably something you should be worried about." The latin stayed with made the blond only pale.

The blond was worrying some more because if Frank had meet Gina's father all hell would be loose. The blond looked back at Gina with a smile. "Let's worry about one thing at a time because I don't think I'm ready for that encounter yet." To which only made Gina giggle at his response.

So both Gina, Nina got into the car to as Naruto locked up the house. To drive to a hell he didn't know that was going to happen.

They finally got to the park where he saw Fiona, Lip, Ian , Debbie, Carl , Liam and Frank surprisingly.

He hugged Fiona and he coughed as he nodded his head when Nina came from behind him. "Guys this is my baby mama Gina , Gina these are My family." The blond stated

The latin brunette smiled and hugged Fiona while his daughter was talking to both Debbie and Carol about who knows what. In all it seemed like it was going to be a good encounter but the blond spoke to soon.

The blond noticed that Frank was mostly drinking and he got up and hit his beer glass with a spoon. "I like to make a toast to Naruto, even tho your not my son in blood but in spirit and in mind. To be able to bag such a wonderful beautiful Latina who probably makes you tacos and has no green card. It's people like them that make this county terrible when we the white middle class try very hard for our money." The drunken stoped his speech and the blond saw that Gina eyes were balling up to where she took Nina hand and the blond car key and left the park.

When this happened the blond could only shake in pure anger and rage and looked at Frank. The drunken man look at the blond young man. "What are you so mad about I saved your life you should be thankful to me. Not up there making ugly babies instead of your own kind." The drunk continue with his rambling of nonsense. Naruto had enough so he walked up to Frank to deal with him.

He gave Fiona a kiss on the cheek who was still processing on what went down. As the Blond left with Frank on his shoulders.

After a few hours he came back to the Gallagher's household where Fiona was waiting there. She had her hands on her hips and looked at the blond. "So um where's Frank." She asked in a not caring voice. The blond looked at the brunette and could only smirk. "Oh he is hanging around somewhere. He said .

* * *

 **Somewhere in Newyork**

The drunken man woke up all he remembered was that he was in a picnic and he was tied on the Statue of Liberty. The drunk tried to move his body but he couldn't. " Naruuuuuuuuutooooo!" He yelled in rage and furry.

* * *

 **Okay the thing about Fiona and Naruto relationship she's is in the harem but like she doesn't feel comfortable with sharing and she is trying to not get to attach to Naruto but knows that she can count on him. The only thing is that technically yeah she's isn't in the harem but like their on and off relationship kind of helps her since she knows Naruto is always going to be there. So the way I wanted to make Fiona was exactly the same character that she was in the show always in fucked up realtionships. But when things don't work at she knows that Naruto would stay with her and can deal with her personality and is not afraid of the family bullshit.**


	7. Monica

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shameless or Naruto  
ALSO: This story is a Naruto /Shameless fic so quite obviously there is going to be explicit language and possible smut later on.**

 **I don't not own either Naruto or Shameless if I somehow did Naruto would've killed Sasuke instead of that gay bromance shit they did but anyways enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Now in the south side we had the family's like starting from the Gallagher's, Maguires, Ball fishers,the crokers,Karibs, Powell's, Donellys,

Meaks and the Blancos. Each of these family's have lived in the south side for quite sometime through generation after generations.

It's been 6 months since the family cookout and during that time so much has one Naruto brought his little Nina around the Gallagher household more even tho she pick up bad habits when hanging around Carol and Debbie but nonetheless she was liked by the both of them.

Even after the video of Frank having sex with Karen came up to the know. It was the talk of the town and the whole world saw it had now been officially living with Sheila. Karen's dad on the other hand had committed suicide.

Then the other thing was that Gina decided to go on her lonesome to talk to Fiona about sharing Naruto.

She told Fiona " look I have no problem with you and Naruto being a thing but this fucking around thing you got going can't work out. If you want to be with Naruto then only be with Naruto". She had stated to her. Whenever Gina decided to come over and if Frank ever had the balls to say something stupid she would kick him in the balls.

Kev's marriage to V was legally invalid because he never got a divorce from his first wife, Roxy who Kev left because of domestic violence. He told Veronica the situation prior to their wedding.

However, having discovered that Veronica's late father had left $5,000 to pay for his daughter's wedding, Veronica and Kev decided to go through with a sham wedding in order to get the wedding money.

Their plan was to use the money to buy their council house. Following the sham ceremony, the reception venue was set alight by Veronica's pyromaniac brother and Veronica had to use the $5,000 to compensate the owners of the venue for the fire damage caused by Marty.

Kev is illiterate. And despite having lessons on and off over the years, has had limited success, until Veronica agreed to help him out once she learned that the instructor from his adult literacy class was sexually harassing him.

Monica unexpectedly comes back and plays the loving mother card. We get the impression that Monica is bipolar and has abandoned the family countless times. Monica's overbearing partner, Roberta ("Bob"), demands that they hand over Liam.

Fiona, enraged and hurt, calls Monica out on her bullshit and criticizes her for trying to take away the son she wasn't there to raise. Monica refuses to compromise, so Fiona moves into the house next door with Steve, who bought the property. Ultimately, she ends up moving back into the Gallagher home.

 **Flashback**

The next morning, Daniela was eating breakfast when a knock came at the door. Opening it, she frowned down at the young girl and Naruto standing there.

"Debbie? What are you doing here?" And hi Naruto the blond waved to her friend." He just waved back to her.

"I need to talk to you," stated Debbie, breezing past Daniela inside the house. She looked around, taking in the basic surroundings.

"Well okay. You want a hot chocolate or something?" Debbie nodded and followed the older girl into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. "So what's this all about?" Questioned the teen, making the hot drink and setting it down on the table in front of Debbie.

"I think Steve is cheating on Fiona."

"Wait, Debbie. What makes you think that?"

"Well, a while ago, I checked his phone, which I know I shouldn't do, and saw that someone named Candice had messaged him. And then the other night I got Veronica to help me follow him to a house on the other side of the city."

Daniela blinked, taking in all of the information. "You stalked him?"

The blond looked at his female friend with a look in his eye. " I don't trust that fruit head the blond stated." To which Daniela responded with an elbow to his ribs.

Debbie nodded and sipped at her drink, enjoying the sweet warmth.

"Well have you told Fiona?"

"Mm-hm, and she asked Steve who said that Candice was just some lady he worked with."

"Maybe she is," considered Daniela, unsure of what to think.

"Look, I need your help. I want to go back to the house and question Candace. I was going to ask Veronica, but Ethel's baby is visiting today."

"Ethel has a baby?"

"Ella ,Naruto , please," begged Debbie. "I need to know the truth. For Fiona."

Daniela sat contemplating for a moment, staring at Debbie. She knew why the little girl was so desperate to know the facts. She would do the same if she thought someone her brother was dating was lying to him too.

With a sigh and a nod, Daniela relented. "Sure thing, Debs."

The blond could only shake his head at the excitement as his surguarate little sister.

Daniela and Debbie hopped off of the bus, saying their thanks to the driver. Instantly, they were hit with the sharpness of the cold.

"Is it just me or is it even colder this side of the city?" Observed Daniela, rubbing her gloved hands together. Debbie seemed to agree, feeling her teeth start to chatter. The older girl realised this and wrap her arm around her for extra warmth as they continued on to Candace's house.

"Holy shit," breathed Daniela as she took in the house. It was huge and beautiful. Casting a look down at a silent Debbie, she gestured to the gates. "This is her house?"

The two opened the gate and headed up the steps to the front door. Taking a deep breath, Debbie pulled back the knocker before hitting it twice. The door quickly opened to reveal an ageing woman.

"Are you screwing my sister's boyfriend?" Demanded Debbie as soon as she saw her.

"Subtle," nudged Daniela.

The woman didn't seem at all offended but rather amused by the girl's blunt question.

"If you're selling cookies, that's a hell of an opening line." Not wasting any time, Debbie walked straight in much like she had done that morning at Daniela's house.

"Do come in," said the woman with a raised eyebrow. She looked back to see Daniela still standing on the doorstep. With a sheepish look, the girl headed in as well.

As they stepped into the room adjacent, Daniela was shocked at all the art on the walls.

"Woah," she mumbled, marvelling at all of the work displayed on the walls.

"Ah, a fellow artist I presume?" Daniela snapped out of her wonder and turned to Candace who was lighting a joint. The woman took an inhale before resting it in between her fingers and gesturing to the paintings.

"I'm one myself, though retired. I studied in Paris. Some of the best years of my life, though my husband never did appreciate it quite like me."

"They're beautiful," complimented Daniela. Candace smiled at the paintings wistfully.

"They are, aren't they? Can I get you girls anything? Milk, soda?" Both girls denied quickly, Debbie continuing her confrontation while Daniela perused the art in the room.

The teen froze slightly when she heard the voice of Fiona's boyfriend flow into the room.

Steve didn't seem to notice the girls as he greeted his mother with a long kiss on the lips- something that caused Daniela to grimace in disgust. She shared a look with Debbie who had the same expression on her face.

"Oh, uh this is..." began Candice gesturing between both girls and boy . Steve came to a halt at the sight of them in his mother's house.

"Debbie. Gallagher."

"Daniela," added the teen from her spot against a wall. Steve's eyes flickered between the two of them, realising that he had been caught.

"Naruto," the blond looked at the house seeing that it was fancy much like Gina's place but much bigger.

"Jimmy is my youngest," said Candace as she placed her medicinal joint between her lips again. "Top of his class at Michigan in high school."

"Really?" Asked both Naruto and Daniela with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms. Steve- or Jimmy- squatted down to Debbie and stared, speechless. Daniela felt pissed off at the man and could only imagine the hurt and betrayal the young Gallagher was feeling. Or how Fiona would feel when she eventually found out.

Fed up of listening to Candace talk about her son, Daniela moved over to Debbie and tapped her shoulders. Debbie stood up quickly and headed towards the door, the older girl's hands planted on her shoulders in comfort.

As soon as the door closed, Debbie began to sniffle.

"Oh, Debs," sighed Daniela pulling her in for a hug. The young girl clung to her.

"I was hoping I was wrong. That he wasn't a total liar," mumbled Debbie into her shoulder. Daniela rubbed her back gently and kissed the side of her head.

"Come on, let's go find a café nearby. I'll buy you a hot drink before we go home."

But as soon the two girls left Naruto had stayed longer and decided to have a chat with Steve or his now real name Jimmy.

"Look Jimmy I don't know what Fiona sees in a guy like you but if you continue to lie and break her heart I will break you. You understand ?" The blond asked the dark haired car thief as he only nodded.

The blond had left the scene after that to catch up with both Daniela and Debbie.

 **Back at the house**

"Hey, stranger," greeted Fiona. Both Naruto and Daniela turned to see that Steve had finally shown up. After dropping a kiss on Fiona's lips, the man looked up and spotted Daniela. The girl gave him a look before turning back to the television.

"Get a room," said Carl in disgust.

"You get your tickets?" Asked Steve to Lip who responded by holding them up. "Glad I could help."

Steve wedged in between Veronica and Daniela, giving a nod of greeting at the girl who simply narrowed her eyes at him.

Leaning over, he whispered to her. "Thanks for not saying anything."

"I didn't do it for you."

"Still, I'm grateful. If there's anything you need. Just let me know." Daniela stared at Steve before nodding and turning her attention back to the screen. The man settled into his seat beside her, thankful that he had handled everything.

Daniela felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see that Lip was observing the two of them curiously.

The sound of the door opening grabbed everyone's attention as they turned to see Debbie standing there. Daniela noticed the girl's shocked expression and stood up. Moving over, she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Debs, what's wrong?" The girl said nothing, looking like she was shaking.

"Honey, what happened?" Asked Fiona worriedly.

"Dad have one too many again?" Piped up Lip.

"You just gotta ignore him when he's like that Debs," soothed Ian.

"Why do you always blame dad first?"

"Who else is there?" Asked Naruto showing his concern.

"She's over at Sheila's," mumbled Debbie.

Daniela frowned, "Who's over at Sheila's?"

"Monica."

Instantly everything went quiet, the only noise being the television and Liam's babbling. Daniela looked over at Ian who had his head down and his jaw clenched. She had never had the displeasure of meeting Monica. The girl had only become friends with Ian about a month after the woman had left, but she had heard plenty.

Even Naruto was quiet as he had the displeasure of having Monica as a caretaker if you could call her that at all.

"Who the hell is Monica?" Questioned Steve in curiosity.

"Our mother," answered a shocked Lip.

Daniela moved over to Ian to lay an arm on his shoulder. Fiona stood from her seat to speak to Debbie when the girl let out a burst of frustration.

"What do you care? You'll be living with Steve in the house he bought next door!" Everyone turned to look out the man who let out a defeated 'surprise'. Ian placed his drink down and stood up, heading towards the door.

"I'm going to work."

"Ian wait!" Daniela moved to go after him but stopped when a hand wrapped around her wrist softly. She turned to frown at Lip, who simply shook his head.

Sighing, she took the seat beside him and rested her elbows on her knees. No-one knew what to say. No-one wanted to say anything. The news that Monica was back had stunned everyone into silence.

The whole Gallagher clan and Daniela went to go to Sheila place to confront their demons.

Fiona, who had been pushing Liam, turned and looked at her family. With a sigh and a nod, she got Veronica to help her pull the stroller up the stairs. Lip opened the door for them and held it open. As soon as they entered, they heard the voices of Frank and who Daniela guessed was Monica.

Sheila spotted them before addressing another woman in the room.

"Perhaps we should make our exit and leave Monica for her apologies."

"Apologies? For walking out on this piece of shit?"

"No. For walking out on them."

Daniela stood back with Veronica as the Gallagher children moved forward so their mother could see them.

"Oh my God," cried Monica, her voice cracking. Veronica stuck her head out from the wall.

"It's alright. I'm not one of yours. Just came to rubberneck."

Daniela stuck her head out too. "Neither am I."

Sheila reappeared, trying her best to make everyone feel as comfortable as possible.

"Would you like something to drink, Daniela?" She asked as she handed Lip a beer.

"No thank you, Sheila." The woman nodded before heading back up the stairs.

"I missed you so much," admitted Monica to Debbie and Carl.

"Why didn't you take us with you?" asked both of her younger children.

"Because I knew you'd be fine with Fiona."

Naruto had nothing to say as well he was just looking at Monica with so much hate and compassion for her.

Lip, who had been silent the entire time, suddenly stood up and walked outside. Monica stared after him with a sad cry.

Feeling more than a little awkward and wanting to check on Lip for some reason, Daniela got up and followed him.

Stepping outside, she found him sitting on the steps lighting a cigarette. With slight hesitation, Daniela sat down beside him. She stared out across the street, looking at the snow piled on the grass and listened to the sound of the train going past.

"Never thought I'd say this but suddenly Frank doesn't seem so bad," mumbled Daniela. Lip snorted before taking a deep inhale of his cigarette. He looked down at it, fumbling it between his fingers and flicking the ash away.

"I remember the day she left," began Lip lowly. Daniela turned to look at him intently. She was a bit surprised that he was choosing to confide in her.

"Liam was two months old, Fiona had dropped out of school to take care of us because Frank and Monica were never around. We all knew they had problems. I mean, it was fucking obvious. And sure Monica was never around anyway but we- I - never thought she would just leave her kids. I mean, she couldn't be that fucked up could she?"

"So one day, I come home from school, and she's nowhere to be seen. Which isn't completely new. But I could tell something about this was different. So I went into her room and all of her stuff was gone. I thought 'hey, maybe she'll be back in a few days. Her and Frank probably had a fight.' And for some reason, I believed that she was coming back."

"But she never did. And I realised how fucking idiotic I was believing that Monica would even think- for one second- about her kids when she had never bothered to at all."

As Lip continued with his talk with his his brothers best friend as he smoked. "That's not even the worst part Monica Raped Naruto when he was younger thought that couldn't get worse. But it did when she brought friends to do the same to him.

Daniela could only gasped and cry her eyes out when she heard what happened to the older blond.

"How could she do that to her someone she was supposed to take care. I guess that's why Naruto always smiles and is never truly hurting but is hurting on the inside.

"I was pissed," spat Lip. "So fucking pissed. At Monica, at Frank- even at Fiona for trying to keep us all together!" The boy glanced back at Daniela who was still watching him with a look close to worry. He looked down at his clenched fists. "I think that's why I hated you so much when you showed up."

The girl beside him frowned.

"Because of Monica?" Lip shook his head and took another puff of his cigarette.

"Ian and Monica were close- really close. He was her favourite. And when she left he was the one affected the most by it. Then suddenly you show up, and slowly he starts getting better. And I was worried because I didn't know how long you were going to last. If you were going to take off like Monica did."

"And then you started coming over more and Debbie and Carl took to you right away. And you were always trying to help us- like we were some sort of broken toy you could fix. I thought you would see how fucked up our family was and run away screaming."

"But I didn't," reminded Daniela softly. "I stayed. Because I don't care how fucked up this family is. Because I care about all of you so of course, I'm going to want to help, and whether you like it or not- I'm not going anywhere."

Ian found them still chatting and smoking on the steps five minutes later. What really confused him the most was that they were acting- dare he say- civil, watching as his friend laughed at something his brother said.

Daniela looked away from Lip to stare at her best friend, his expression filling with worry at his dejected posture. His brother did the same.

"Ian, what happened?" The ginger said nothing and just moved to sit next to them on the steps, making it a tight squeeze.

"I thought you had work?" Said Lip.

"There was a shooting."

"Wait, what?" Panicked Daniela, grabbing her friends shoulders so she could turn him around to get a better look. "Are you hurt?"

"No," waved off Ian. "It was Mickey and Kash."

"Holy shit, Mickey shot Kash?" Asked Lip.

"Kash shot Mickey."

"What?" Echoed Lip and Daniela at the same time. Though in different tones. Lip seemed genuinely shocked, whilst Daniela was more humoured.

"I mean, I've had my doubts about Kash but now I kind of like the guy," joked the girl. However, Ian didn't seem as happy about it, frowning and shaking his head at his friend. Daniela was suddenly curious as to why Ian seemed so concerned for Mickey considering he tried to kill him.

"It was in the leg. He's fine. Just wanted to get out of there before the cops showed up."

"Huh," nodded Lip in understanding.

"What did I miss with Mom?"

"Well, you know how Dad's a total fucking asshole? Turns out he's the good one." Lip finished his cigarette and stubbed it out. Rubbing his hands together, he looked to his brother and Daniela.

"I guess we should head back in." Ian nodded and stood up. Lip glanced at Daniela and gestured with his head towards the door. "You comin'?"

"No no. I should head home. Besides, you guys have a lot to get off of your chest." Lip nodded in understanding. Both were unaware of Ian standing behind them waiting and observing them curiously.

Daniela absently gave Lip's arm a reassuring squeeze before standing up and hugging Ian. With a wave to both of them, she said goodnight and made her way home, leaving the two brothers alone.

Lip looked up at Ian who looked between him and the direction of his best friend.

"Did I miss something?"

"Who the hell is this?" Questioned a voice from the table. The teen turned to see a large black woman feeding Liam breakfast, a scowl etched onto her face.

"I'm Daniela, we met briefly the other night. You must be Bob." Daniela turned back to her friend, who still looked down in the dumps. The girl noticed however, that whatever was troubling him was more than Monica showing up.

Making a mental note to ask him about it later, Daniela turned her attention to the rest of the Gallagher children and waved around the plastic container in her hands.

"I come bearing gifts in the form of muffins." As soon as Daniela had opened the lid, they pounced causing a small smile to grace her face. Monica, who Daniela noticed was feeling out of her element, sighed in exasperation.

Lip reached over the counter to grab a muffin and surveyed it for a moment before taking a bite. He made a satisfied sound at the taste and looked at Daniela who was watching him with an expectant look.

"These are good."

"Thanks, I figured I should bring something over just in case." Daniela had figured the night before that Monica would more than likely forget to feed them breakfast or lunch so she took the liberty of making some muffins. By the looks of the flustered woman, she made the right choice.

"Debbie, what are you doing?" Questioned Monica.

"Looking for markers and a poster board. I'm running for re-election."

"Ian, could you help her out please?" The boy didn't want to listen to his mother but got up anyway. Daniela took his seat and called out to Debbie.

"Hey, Debs. I could help you out with your re-election if you want. You can use some of my stuff and we'll make posters." The young girl quickly got excited and nodded.

"That would be great! Thanks, Ella."

"No prob," shrugged the teen as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I need 40 bucks," stated Lip to his mother but was quickly shot down by Bob.

"Bob, do you have a 5?" Pleaded Monica.

"In my wallet, where it's going to stay."

"I need a new calculus textbook. I can get it used, only costs 20."

"I'll give you $20," piped up Naruto which in turn was shot down by Lip.

Naruto gave a glare to both Bob and Monica as he left to go to work.


	8. Monica Part 2

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Steve and Fiona's new living room. The lingering stench of Mr Harris had stung her nose at first until she finally got used to it.

In front of Naruto and family Fiona was pacing around the room, who was informing them all about her efforts to try and get rid of Frank and Monica's parental rights.

"So Liam is actually Franks?" Piped up Daniela to Ian who was sat on the couch across the room. The boy nodded, still somewhat surprised himself.

"Apparently Nana Gallagher had an affair."

The girl scoffed out a laugh, switching her eyes to the door when a light knock sounded out before Lip entered.

"Jesus. This place still smells like old man Harris," said the boy, his nose crinkled in disgust.

"You get used to it after awhile," replied Daniela calmly.

"What did Monica want?" Asked Fiona, steering the conversation away.

"She wants us to come over for dinner," answered the boy. "Some kind of family meeting."

Fiona scoffed. "Family? Fucking load of shit. You told her we know Liam's, Frank's?"

"Yeah," confirmed Lip. He moved over to the inflatable mattress where Daniela was and lightly kicked her leg, getting her to move over. The girl sent him a playful glare and sat up, moving aside slightly so he could sit down.

"You got any pot?" Asked Fiona desperately to her boyfriend. Steve answered by simply pulling out a tin. "If I have to go see Mom conscious I might commit a violent felony."

"That's the first time in a long time I've heard you call her Mom," quipped Lip as he pulled out a cigarette. His sister frowned back at him.

"I did? I don't know if I ever felt like she was my Mom." Daniela felt a pang of sympathy for the woman.

"Ian and I got our DNA tests done."

"Really?" Asked Daniela, looking between the two brothers.

"Yeah, I got excited at the idea of not being Frank's. Plus, you would have a lot more luck becoming our legal guardian," explained Lip with a shrug.

"Lip's gonna pick up the results in an hour," informed Ian as he took the joint from Steve.

"Well here's to you not being Frank's," concluded Fiona. Daniela looked curiously at the boy beside her and frowned.

"Where's Karen? I haven't seen her hanging around in awhile."

"Her Dad talked her into going to some Purity Ball in return for a new car," explained Lip with a smirk. The girl laughed slightly and nodded. The boy glanced at her and lifted his head. "You coming to dinner?"

"Uh, I thought it was a family dinner?" Questioned Daniela with a raised brow. Lip shrugged and took a puff of his cigarette.

"Fuck 'em. You're more apart of this family than Monica is." His casual but honest tone took Daniela off guard as their eyes lingered on each other until he finally turned away. It was strange for her to hear him so openly accepting her after so long.

Oddly, it felt nice.

The corners of her mouth lifted a little in gladness as her feet tapped lightly on the floor.

Then Naruto came in the house as he had his little daughter who wanted to meet his step grandmother even tho it was a bad idea. As he got in he cough to get Monica attention. " Monica this is my daughter Nina. Nina looked at Monica and only stayed behind her dad as she felt her dad was shaking so she held his hand.

The older blond woman came up and size up her little granddaughter and looked back at the blond with a smile on her face. " She is absolutely adorable Naruto but where the mother is she not joining us?" Naruto had to put a fake smile and look back at her " unfortunately Gina had to go travel for a shoot and this was my week to have Nina.

Monica could only shake her shoulders as she left the matter alone.

"It's nice of you to join us for dinner, Daniela," said Monica as she placed a dish on the table.

"Happy to be here," smiled the girl. She was seated beside Fiona and had left the chair next to her vacant for Lip when he got back with the DNA results.

Bob stared darkly at the girl, her elbows rested on the table with her hands clenched together. Daniela narrowed her eyes at the woman and shot her a sickly sweet smile. Bob grunted, averting her eyes back to Monica.

"I would love to get to know you a little more," insisted the blonde woman. She was stopped by Bob clearing her throat. Monica, seeming to remember that she wouldn't be around for much longer, nodded at her partner and grabbed a spatula.

"I made Ian's favorite for dinner." Ian stared down at the dish in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Lasagne!" Monica then cut him a piece and popped it onto his plate. "Carl, could you start passing the salad?" The boy looked at Fiona for assurance and when she nodded, picked up the bowl.

"Monica is Liam's mother and I know you won't be happy-"

"Jesus, Bob! Can we just enjoy our dinner, then talk?" Asked Monica in a light tone. "Where's Lip?"

"He had something to do," answered Ian.

Daniela took the serving spoons from Carl's hands and began to place some of the salad onto her plate. As she did, Frank arrived, taking his seat beside Ian.

"Looks good," praised the drunk. Fiona sent an exasperated look her father's way before turning to Monica.

"If you called us here to tell us you're taking Liam, we don't wanna hear it."

"Fiona, you're upset. I get it. I was married to Frank for 18 years. I know, it's like swallowing broken glass every, day."

"Hey!" Cried Frank indignantly.

"Oh, Lip!" Beamed Monica as the teen walked in. Daniela rotated in his seat to see him taking off his scarf. "Wonderful! We just started."

"That's unfortunate," mumbled the boy.

"Your mother said 6:30. You lose your watch?"

"No, I don't have a watch Bob," retorted Lip as he took his seat beside Daniela. The girl smirked at him in amusement. The boy smirked back and scooted his chair in, leaning over to whisper to her. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing important," shrugged Daniela. "Just Monica's dark recounts of married life with Frank." Lip chuckled and looked at Ian who was watching him with inquisitive eyes.

"What's the news?"

"Haven't opened it yet. Figured we should do it together." Lip read the envelope before opening it. "Me and Ian have decided to get our DNA tests done too- on the off chance that we're not Frank's kids."

"What?" Frowned Monica, upset in her voice.

"Yeah, we figured why should you and Bob get to have all the fun?" Daniela leaned over to read the papers. Her eyes widened when she saw the results, her gaze flicking over to Ian's waiting ones.

"Holy shit," breathed Lip. "Congratulations, Ian. You are not Frank Gallagher's son." Ian froze in shock, along with everyone else at the table. Daniela watched as Frank stared at a flustered Monica.

Soon an argument broke out between the two. Daniela sat back quietly, listening with a raised eyebrow at the conversation.

"Not only, did you lie to me about the PCP, but you fucked my brother?" Yelled Frank angrily. "What's next? You gonna take up with a black lady-man? Oh! I forgot, that's already happened".

Daniela barely tried to hide the laugh that bubbled up inside of her. Ian, who was literally sat in the middle of it, placed his hands over his ears in an attempt to block it out.

Naruto laughed as he heard this development and who could blame him.

This made Monica give up on taking Liam and went with Bob to who knows where never to be seen again.

But before Monica had left. She wanted to talk to Naruto."Look my little malestrom I know me and Frank haven't been the best parents to raise you. But I wanted to make amends for raping you when you where younger. The older female reach into her bag and gave him an envlop letter. Open it letter and I'm sorry again good bye my little malestrom." The older blond women stated as she quickly left with Bob.

When she finally left Naruto look at the letter in his hand and his hand was shaking in anger and Grieef as he read the letter . He found out that

 **To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

3 wreaks after the whole Monica fiasco

As Daniela moved to head inside, she felt a vibrating in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She saw that it was Fiona.

"Hey Naruto hows it going?"

"Lip and Ian were arrested," answered the man shortly.

"WHAT?"

Daniela marched into the police station, her blood boiling. Those stupid idiots. What were they thinking? Driving a stolen car. She honestly questioned the intelligence of both boys as she found her way to the front desk. Jack trailed behind her cautiously.

"Ella!" Cried a light, happy voice from behind her. The girl's head whipped around to see Debbie sitting with a clearly distraught Fiona on a bench against the wall. Smiling, she made her way over.

"Hey Debs," she greeted, giving her a squeeze. She turned to the shaking Fiona and did the same.

"Thanks for coming, Ella, you really didn't have to. I just wanted to keep you updated," said Fiona.

"Oh please," waved off the teen. "I wanted to come. Besides, I need to give both of them an ass-whooping once they get out."

"Yeah, well me first," scoffed Fiona humorously. The woman's eyes switched to Jack and she nodded slightly.

"How are you going, Fiona?" Asked the young man in greeting.

"Well, as you can tell, pretty shit," shrugged the woman. Daniela looked between the two with a frown.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you two went to school together." She looked back to Fiona in worry. "Any news yet?"

"Not yet," answered Fiona, raking a hand through her unkempt hair. The woman sat back down and blew out a deep breath. Debbie grabbed her sister's hand comfortingly.

"No lattes or anything but they did have hot chocolate for Debbie," announced an unfamiliar voice. Daniela turned to see a pretty blonde woman walking up to them, balancing three cups in her hands. She stared in surprise at the two new arrivals. Daniela did the same to her.

"Oh, hello," greeted the woman with a large smile. She handed off two of the cups before placing a manicured hand out. "I'm Jasmine. A friend of Fiona's and Naruto's ."

"Daniela. Friend of Ian's. And Lip too," she added as an afterthought, not returning the woman's handshake. If Jasmine seemed put out in the slightest, she didn't show it and continued to smile. Daniela noticed the appraising looks between Jasmine and her brother with mild repulsion. Rolling her eyes, she took a seat next to Debbie.

"Thanks for this," said Fiona to her new friend. "And for driving, but you don't have to stay."

"It's cool," shrugged the blonde. "I'll hang for a bit."

Daniela's attention snapped to Tony as she saw him walk over before noticing them and making to turn away. This made her curious. It seemed she wasn't the only one who saw him as Fiona also stood up.

"Tony! Did you see them?" The officer faced the group with a grimace.

"They're still in the back."

"When can I see them?"

"If Lip's not charged as an adult-"

"Wait, what?" Asked Daniela in shock.

"-You can see them both in court tomorrow," finished Tony, placing both hands on his hips.

"Why would Lip be tried as an adult? He's 17," pointed out Daniela angrily. Tony tilted his head and explained, not wanting to enrage the group anymore.

"It's because he's 17 and so close to the legal age. It doesn't help that he's had previous altercations with the cops before. They may charge him with felony grand theft auto."

"Holy shit," breathed the teen, turning away to pace. The thought of Lip possibly going to jail worried her more than she thought it would.

"There's no way Lip would steal a car, he's too smart- and Ian doesn't even drive!" Argued Fiona furiously. Daniela found herself agreeing with the flustered woman. They were smarter than that, even if sometimes she thought otherwise. This wasn't something either of them would do. Yet, here they were.

"If they didn't steal it-"

"They didn't steal it!" Refused the woman again, cutting off Tony.

"If they didn't then they have to tell the detectives who gave them the car and agree to testify. If they don't give up a name, Lip could do five years". Daniela felt her stomach drop at Tony's words.

Lip couldn't go to jail. He had so much potential. Plus, whether she wanted to admit it or not- she cared for him. Genuinely. Possibly even more than she thought she should. Hearing that Lip could do some serious time caused a deep frown to mar her face as she began to chew on her nails.

Tony gave the group one last sympathetic look before walking away. Fiona looked about ready to burst into tears but continued to hold it together. Daniela admired that.

Naruto was holding Fiona hand as she was getting ready to cry but she was putting her brace face on. The blond was looking at his brother best friend seeing that she was extremely angry.

She felt the warm hand of her brother touch her shoulder. "Maybe we should go home."

"No," she turned down quickly. "I'm staying."

"Ella, you really don't have to," argued Fiona lightly but she knew there was no point. The girl was stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer. Her brother Jack seemed to notice this too and nodded with a sigh.

Dropping his hand, he placed it in the pocket of his coat. "I'll go get us a hot drink."

Jasmine, perking up a little, smiled at him. "I'll show you."

Daniela watched her brother and the blonde walk off with an unimpressed look. She turned back to Naruto,Fiona and Debbie, who had taken their seats once again.

"She's married you know?" Started the woman, drained. She raked both hands through her hair once again. Daniela noticed that she did that whenever she was stressed or upset. She had seen her do it a lot.

"I'll be sure to let him know," smirked Daniela. It quickly slipped away to be replaced with another serious look.

"Where the hell did they get the car from?" She whispered, more to herself than the others. However, she didn't miss the flash of emotion on Fiona's face and frowned and Naruto shaking his head.

"Fiona?" She asked to get the woman's attention. When her head snapped up to look at her, she continued. "Do you know something? About the stolen car?" Fiona chewed on her lip, a clear sign of nervousness.

"Fiona?" She asked again, this time more insistent. A few, long moments passed before Fiona finally sighed and nodded subtly.

"I think they got the car from Steve," she admitted in a hushed tone. Both Naruto and Daniela honestly wasn't surprised with all the shady things she had learned about him and wondered why she hadn't already come to that conclusion. "He steals cars and sells them. I think he let Lip borrow one so they could go and look for Ian's real dad."

The blond got up and clench his fist and stated "I'm going to kill that asshole." But as he was about to get up Fiona gave the blond a pleading look which made him sit back down.

"Well then call Steve, get him down here to fix this. He's rich, he could pay off the cops no problem!" Daniela's voice raised higher and higher showing her growing frustration.

Fiona sucked her teeth and waved a hand. "I've tried! He's not answering his phone. Fucking asshole."

"Ian and Lip can't get charged for this," continued Daniela. "Ian won't be able to enlist and join the army like he's always wanted to. And Lip... Lip could go to jail. Which means he won't finish school and go to college." She shook her head at these thoughts. Ian not being able to enlist pained Daniela and she hoped that it wouldn't result in that. If there was one thing her best friend wanted more than anything, it was to join the army.

Fixing Fiona with a hard look, she leaned forward. "Call Steve again and get him down here."

The tired woman stared back at the teen in slight surprise. Sure, she had seen Daniela angry, but never like this. The stubbornness she showed for Ian was nothing new, however, she wasn't used to seeing that same emotion used for Lip. She had vaguely questioned when the notorious hatred between her and Lip had changed. She had seen the changes. Anybody who wasn't blind could.

Daniela let out a low, angry breath and stood up. She needed some fresh air.

Walking out to the front of the station, she vaguely wished of Ian handing her a beer or Lip handing her his cigarette to share. Either option would help her warm up in the freezing snow and also put her mind at ease.

She pulled out her phone, going through her contacts until she found the name she wanted. Pushing down the call button, she waited for them to pick up.

It took five rings before they did.

"Daniela?" Answered Steve, sounding distracted. The girl didn't waste any time.

"Ian and Lip were arrested because they were driving a stolen car. And yeah, I know you stole the car, Jimbo. So why don't you come down to the station and get them out because if you don't there's a very high chance that Lip will go to jail." The line was quiet for a few moments. Daniela tapped her foot into the soft snow impatiently.

"Fuck," was all Steve said. Daniela could practically hear him pacing. "I can't."

"Um, excuse me? Is it my shitty phone reception or did you just say you couldn't?"

"Look, Ella. I can't be there right now. I'm tied up with things," he explained in apology. Tony had threatened him. He couldn't see Fiona again. He had to leave.

Daniela let out a low, shaky breath. "I know you were lying about who you really were, Jimmy. But I still thought you were a somewhat decent guy who actually gave a fuck about Fiona and her family. I know you care about Fiona. So don't be an asshole, Jimmy and come fix this. You know Lip and Ian don't deserve this."

Steve was having a mental battle with himself. However, he knew the girl was right.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." The relief that washed over Daniela was staggering.

"Thank you, Jimmy."

"Don't thank me until they're out," replied Steve. "You're not going to stop calling me Jimmy are you?" He asked lightly a beat later.

Daniela scoffed and shook her head. "Not a chance, Jimbo." She heard the low chuckle of Steve over the line.

"Goodbye, Daniela," he ended. The girl couldn't help but feel a certain finality to his goodbye, something that made her frown.

"Bye, Jimmy."

" Naruto can you track that bastard ?"asked Daniela. The blond look at his younger friend and only nodded good give him hell for me.

The blond headed out as he went in his car and drove off as he found the loacation of Jimmy place.

He first knocked on the door and Jimmy didn't open but asked " who it is.

Naruto being the smart person altered his voice to a little girl "um cookie scouts I'm trying to sell some cookies." Naruto heard some unlock of the door and Jimmy open the door to get a punch to his face. " You fucked with the wrong family Jimmy and I have no problem getting rid of you like the peace of trash you are.

Jimmy looked back at the blond as he pleaded " looking at the man.

The blond looked at the car thief and said this " okay Jimmy here's is what your going to do my man.

After Naruto little talk with Jimmy both Lip and Ian got out Scott free. Jimmy owned up and apologize to Fiona for being an idiot, but he still didn't tell her the whole truh.

After 5 hours Fiona and the rest of the crew left the police station to only wait til the next day.

It was the middle of the morning when Tony had called them letting them know that the charges had been dropped. The blond had smirked when he heard that information was dropped not only did Fiona kiss his check but thy went down to the station.

As they went to the prison Naruto saw Ian's best friend Daniela was also at the jail place with her older brother. It looked like she was there for a while.

A smile lit up her face as soon as she saw the head of her best friend and his brother make their way out of the building. Lip and Ian looked exhausted as they spotted their family waiting for them. Daniela didn't waste any time.

Quickly, she moved towards Ian, who looked at her with a grimace as he more than likely knew of his friend's worrying. The girl embraced him tightly, not letting go. She felt her friend's arms wrap around her in relief and happiness.

"I'm sorry." Daniela continued to hug him.

"You smell," she mumbled against his neck. She felt the low rumblings of Ian's laughs.

Daniela pulled back, her smile gone. In its place was deep anger. Ian cringed at what he knew was coming.

"You idiot!" She cried, hitting her fists against her chest. Ian took it, finding it slightly amusing. She pulled him into another hug. "Don't do something so fucking stupid again."

Ian laughed slightly and nodded into her neck. "Okay."

The girl pulled back, letting his sister finally hug him. Fiona rushed towards him as well, before also hitting him. Daniela grinned at it, turning her head to look at the other Gallagher boy.

Lip stood, staring down at Carl and Debbie who were both hugging a side of him. Veronica was talking to him, most likely chastising him. After the woman was finished, she stepped away, going over to talk to Ian. Daniela stepped forward and met Lip's blue eyes.

Even Naruto gave his two brothers a long stern before embracing them in a hug.

Fiona made her way over, going to hit Lip in the head. The boy ducked with a laugh before being pulled in by his sister.

"You guys popped your cherry!" Proclaimed Kev jubilantly. Both boys laughed, agreeing. The group began making their way home, arms around each other.

* * *

 **At home**

Naruto , Daniela we're both in the two Gallagher's room and both of them Laying around as Daniela was laying on her best friend and Naruo had Nina on his lap with a big grin on her face.

Ian frowned, taking a moment to think and laughed. "Well, there was this one huge guy with two nipple piercings and a bull ring." Lip made a noise of recognition, turning his head to look at them from his top bunk.

"Oh yeah. He was really into Ian. Kept flirting with him and sitting close to him."

"It was uncomfortable," grimaced Ian.

"And I remember him being interested in you too!" Lip grinned, shaking his head at his brother. He pulled out his phone and typed in a number.

The door then opened with Carl entering.

"They give you a cavity search?" Asked the boy casually.

"No we weren't there long enough," answered Lip. "It was probably on the menu, though." The call he was trying to put through went to voicemail. "Hey, Karen, it's me. Uh, call me back when you get this message?"

"See anybody get shanked?"

"We were cuffed to a bench in a hallway most of the night, Carl," sighed Ian. He was clearly exhausted from his long night.

Fiona knocked on the door, coming in with fresh towels. She threw one each at her brothers.

"Clean towels. You both need showers, you're rank."

"I'll go first," said Lip, hopping down from his bed and heading out.

"Did they take your shoelaces and belts so you don't hang yourself?" Piped up a very curious Carl. Fiona threw him a disapproving look and sent him downstairs to help Veronica with dinner.

 **Later at night**

Naruto was at his house when he heard a knocking on the door. He opened the door to see it was Lip. "Um hey bro what's up is something wrong." The blond asked as he saw that his brother was holding in his first which meant he was angry about something.

"Ian's at work," was all he said before he stepped aside to let him stumble in. Naruto led him into the living room, warily eyeing him as he clenched and unclenched his jaw, his hands in solid fists. He was almost afraid he was going to break something.

"What happened?" Lip didn't say anything. Instead, he just paced and paced. Back and forth. He was shaking. Not in a scared way, in a furious way. This was bad.

"You know if you keep going like that, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor. And you'll have to pay for it," commented Naruto lightly, hoping he would ease up a little. He didn't.

"Lip?" The blond asked again, more insistently. "What happened?"

"Fucking Frank," he swore heatedly to himself. "Fucking Karen." Naruto was still confused.

"What did Frank do?" The boy wiped a hand over his nose, sniffing. At the mention of his father's name he snapped. His already-bloody fist connected hard with the wall.

"Tell me what happened." The boy shook his head, the anger flowing back.

"Frank fucked Karen," he stated. Naruto's eyes bulged. "Yeah, can you believe it? Frank and Karen? I mean, I knew she was a whore but fuck- Frank?" He shoved the palms of his hands into his eyes and let out a groan of frustration.

"Holy shit," breathed Naruto , not really sure what to say. The blond couldn't deny the burning anger that built up in his own stomach. At both Frank and Karen mostly directed towards Frank.

"Look Lip Karen wasn't somebody that you needed to give the time of day to. I mean after what her dad said to her I thought it was a phase she was going through to get back at her at father. Tho it seemed much deeper than that man. So don't think about that whore to much she is really fucked up and is not in a good place right now. The blond saw that his brother was still pacing around angrily.

Naruto heard a door slam.

The blond took notice that Lip went and left his room to who knows where.

* * *

 **Next morning**

The blond woke up and heard a knocking on the door and saw it was Ian's best friend Daniela. He saw that the girl was some what glowing and also looked distracted a bit. "Oh hey Ella what's up." The blond said looking at the blond brunette girl as she looked at Naruto.

"Um Naruto, Lip came to me last night and thing kinda got sexual and your the only one that knows this please don't tell Ian and I know Lip was drunk so was I ." The blond brunette stated with concern showing in her face. My dad is gonna get out of jail so please tell the family I'm going to be moving away after I graduated ." The blond brunette had tears in her eyes as she said that.

The blond could only hug his brothers best friend for comfort.

She finally left and Ian came down stairs. The red haired boy looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back at Ian, " so are you gonna tell your best friend that you fucked her family's enemy or do you want me to do it because it seems like she's going through enough right now as it is. The blond stated to his brother.

The red head looked back at his brother all but blond and answered back, " when are you gonna open the letter Monica gave you it's just been laying here for quite some time." The red head stated as he saw Naruto was clenching his hand when the mention of woman's name came out.

 **Three weeks later**

The abandoned building they all stood in was only illuminated by the dingy yellow ceiling lights. Cheers and bets rang out around her as all eyes stayed glued on the two men brawling in the middle of the circle.

Lip took another stiff punch to the cheek eliciting deep hisses from Naruto , Ela,Ian, and Mandy. The guy he was fighting was much larger, managing to make Lip look like a stick in comparison.

"Come on, Lip!" Yelled Ian to his brother in encouragement.

They all watched as Lip tried-and-failed- to throw a hit back. In retaliation, the other guy grabbed him by the head, driving his knees into Lip's stomach leaving him winded. He stumbled backward into them with Ian catching him.

"Kick him back," ordered Ian. "You're punching like a fag." He shoved him back into the middle as the cheers rang out even louder around them. The other guy grabbed him around the waist, hoisting him up to slam him down on his back.

The referee clanged the bell, signaling the end of Round 1. Lip was let up and headed back to his corner taking a seat on a wooden crate in front of the trio.

"Hey Mandy," he greeted casually. She had shown up halfway through the round. The Milkovich girl smirked and waved.

"You know you're supposed to hit him back right?" Joked Ian, pulling out a rag to wipe the blood and sweat off of Lip's face.

"Fuck that kid hits hard," winced Lip as he tilted his head back.

Naruto gave him some ice he just happened to have laying around.

Ian pulled his attention away and grabbed his face.

"You wanna throw in the towel?" He asked.

Lip laughed and shook his head. "I would if I was smart."

The referee rang the bell again, signaling the start of the next round. Lip walked to the middle quickly managing to catch the guy with a punch to the cheek.

"Woo!" Cheered the three of them from the corner. However, their cheers quickly turned to winces when Lip suffered another hard hit.

"We make anything on my fight?" Asked Lip, taking a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Nobody wanted the odds," shook Ian.

"Well then what did you put on it?"

"What, on the fight you lost?" Laughed Ian and Mandy. "Nada. Fraternal loyalty doesn't extend to stupidity."

Lip scoffed a laugh and turned his attention to both Naruto and Daniela. "What about you?"

The blond pulled up with seven grand which made Lip grin in comparison.

"Woah you won all of that." The red head asked as he Naruto only grin. "What can I say just off gotten lucky." The blond stated which made every one laugh at the blond luck.

Naruto saw as Ian's body shake in anticipation for the Milkovich's release.

"In about a week or so," answered Mandy. "If he doesn't stab anybody else."

"You gotta be looking forward to having Mickey home again," wondered Lip, taking a puff of his cigarette.

When they reached the main road, Lip pulled out a stack of bills and handed them to Ian.

"Hey, I wanna stage another fight next week." He handed the bills to Ian. "Go around to the dojos, round up some more scrappers."

"Sure," nodded Ian pocketing the cash. "Where are you going?"

Lip had already begun walking off. "Karen's" Which only made Naruto shake his head in dispointment when he heard that news.

"Thought you gave up on that!" Yelled back his brother, clearly not impressed. He had been pissed at Karen when he found out that she had had sex with Frank. From then on, he had been amicable to the blonde but only for his brother.

"Karen Jackson?" Critiqued Mandy with a smirk. "After that thing with your dad?" Both Naruto and Daniela stayed quiet, slowly climbing down Ian's back.

"I'm sneaking antibiotics into his toothpaste, just in case," as Lip told them.

Which left Ela and Ian as Naruto decided to give them a ride to work.

The blond headed to alibi but not before going to Gina's place to get Nina and show her the ropes of his work.

It was getting late and Naruto saw Fiona and her new friend Jasmine come to the bar. Jasmine Hollander was a married woman and had three kids. Naruto saw that as both Fiona and Jazmine were drinking. Jasmine was extremely drunk and decided to kiss Fiona. Which made the blond laugh at the brunette misfortune.

The blond decided since it was getting late to give them a drive as he sensed that Fiona was getting very uncomfortable from the woman since she's free spirited.

"You ladies need a ride, because I was about to drop my little princess off. It also seems like your to drunk to drive tonight and I would feel bad if anything were to happen to you." The blond stated which made both the woman blush at his statement when he said that towards.

Fiona came up and hugged him,"my savior that lady was giving me the Heebie-jeebies." The brunette stated to which made the blond only laugh at his friend/lover.

The blond dropped off Jasmine and finally got to Gina's place and he put his little princess to bed but not before kissing Gina a good night. As he got back on the road to drop off Fiona. "Okay here we are home sweet home." The blond stated but Naruto also saw that Fiona was giving him a look in her eye.

The blond decided to pick her up bridle style and took her to her room. Luckily for the blond no one was up but then again it was also late at night. The blond took the drunken brunette to her room. The brunette was slurrintg words. "Naru sleep with me." The brunette said as she finally closed her eyes.

The blond decided to lay in the bed with her as sleep finally consumed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Here is what you missed on Shameless.

What Fiona doesn't know is that Steve's real name is Jimmy and that he grew up in Chicago in a very rich household. Jimmy's family thinks he is away at medical school, when in fact he is still living in Chicago and making an illegal living. Fiona is attracted to Steve's rebel persona.

Jimmy has a heated on and off again relationship with Fiona. He is always at the Gallagher house in and even buys the house next door so that he and Fiona can move in together but still stay close to the family.

Now since Lip is a straight-A student who was tutoring Karen Jackson in science. Karen goes down on him underneath her dining room table while her mother, Sheila, is in the kitchen. Lip finds out Ian is gay and takes him to Karen to 'test' his orientation. Later, Lip finds out Ian is sleeping with the owner of the drugstore where he works. Kash, an Arab man who is married with children, has sex with Ian during his shifts. Lip becomes irate and punches Ian, since he fears Ian is being taken advantage of.

Lip often concocts schemes to make cash for his family. This season, Kevin and Lip operate an illegal ice cream truck to sell cigarettes and blunts near the basketball court. Lip also takes the SATs for underperforming students until he gets caught by a professor from the University of Chicago. According to the professor, Lip is one of the only students in America who earned a perfect score (2400). He offers Lip an internship, but Lip insists that he'll go straight to the working world and skip college.

Lip tries to connect Ian with one of Frank's brothers, as they suspect that Ian is not Frank's biological son. They go to their Uncle Clayton's house, and Ian is stunned by how similar he looks to Clayton.

Lip urges Ian to pursue genetic testing and move in with Clayton, but Ian insists that he's happy with his life. On the way back, the cops pull them over for driving a stolen Porche. Lip takes the fall so that Ian can enlist in the Marines.

Lip has abandonment issues that make him drawn to dysfunctional relationships; part of Karen's appeal is how she keeps Lip at arm's length. Even though Karen has sex with Frank in going so far as to broadcast their hook-up online to get revenge on her own father - Lip keeps going back to her.

With Ian after being gay and closeted. When his older brother Lip discovers a cache of gay pornography in the room they share, he first confronts Ian with it and then sets him up to receive oral sex from Karen Jackson, a neighbor whom Lip tutors. Later, Lip comes to accept his brother and becomes Ian's trusted confidante.

Ian is involved in a sexual relationship with Kash, owner of Kash and Grab. Kash, a Muslim, is married to Linda, a white woman who converted to marry him, and has two children with her. Usually, Ian and Kash have sex in the storeroom, but one weekend when Linda and the children are out of town Kash brings Ian to their home. Upon seeing the reality of Kash's life with his family, Ian balks at having sex there.

Lip quickly finds out about Ian's and Kash's relationship, and so does Linda. Although angry, she tells Kash he can continue sleeping with Ian after he gets her pregnant. She allows Ian to keep his job, but strictly forbids any sexual encounters between the two until she successfully conceives.

Ian's schoolmate Mandy Milkovich expresses a sexual interest in him. When he does not reciprocate, she gets revenge by telling her brothers that Ian imposed himself on her sexually, causing them to chase him with violent intentions for a few days.

After evading them, he comes out to Mandy, who not only calls off her brothers, but suggests that she be his beard to deflect any questions about his sexuality. The two start going on non-sexual dates, genuinely enjoying each other's company.

Meanwhile, Mickey Milkovich, one of Mandy's brothers and an aggressive shoplifter, due to whom Linda had installed the security cameras that revealed Kash's and Ian's relationship to her, has been terrorizing Kash and steals the gun kept in the store for protection. Ian confronts Mickey at his home, determined to retrieve it. In the ensuing altercation the pair realizes their attraction and has sex.

They maintain the sexual relationship although Mickey denies any emotional attraction to Ian, who cools off his relationship with Kash. Eventually Kash catches the two having sex in the store and, in response, shoots Mickey in the leg and has him arrested following Mickey's brazen theft of a candy bar. Though he kept his relationship with Mickey a secret at first, he tells Lip about them after Mickey gets shot and sent to juvie.

Then Ian best friend Daniella was having some problems with her father who wasn't in her life and was a drunk. So the relationship between her and Ian kind of slip especially when he started to see Mickey in secret.

The other thing was that when she had found out she didn't hate Ian for it but she wished he had told her the truth. Especially since her family and Mickey's family are long time rivals in the gang business. She still was the family friend and always helped out with watching Liam , Carol and Debbie.

Which meant Fiona could work part time not have to worry about to much. Ella helped Carol and Debbie with her reading and Liam stated to speak but it wasn't full conversation wise but still words nonetheless.

Now we are see that Naruto is in the bar with his daughter Nina as he was teaching her how to give out drinks and make them. As she was curious was serving both Kermit and Gus. As both V and Kev were out trying to make a baby.

Now yeah a bar wasn't a good place to have some father daughter bonding but his Little Nina wanted to come with him and who was he to say no to his little princess. Not only had she fixed a lot of things in the bar but she also told her dad to start selling kid stuff as well. To which Naruto did which made the alibi the place to go to.

The blond and Nina stumbled upon Frank who decided to come in the bar. Both Kermit and Gus raised their eyebrows as they saw the drunk man. Apparently Frank saw a guy was talking about how he survived getting tased by the cops. Frank decided to call bullshit on the guy. To make it much worse he bet ten thousand dollars on it too. The man tased Frank but didn't bother to collect the money at all just decided to mind his business and continued talking to his friends.

The blond and the people in the alibi could only shake their heads.

It was getting very late and Naruto daughter was getting sleepy so he decided to lock up.

The blond looked to the left as he heard a ringing sound on his phone. "Yeah hello oh hey Samatha yeah I can come over and visit you. Oh how's little chucky doing ? Oh really okay I will see you there I guess." The blond hang up his phone took his daughter from Fiona hands as Nina was sleeping. He bid them a good night as he left the household.

Now how did Naruto know about Samatha well after he hanged up Frank a couple months back he had blurted that he had another daughter other than Fiona. He then meet Samatha at her trailer home so the blond felt bad for her he did the only thing he could which was to by her a house. He did tell her that she had siblings and show them pictures of them but when he asked her if she wanted to meet them.

She said to the blond that she'll eventually meet them when she's ready.

Naruto didn't tell her that Frank was her father but it seemed like Samatha could take care of herself and little chucky. The blond actually helped her son to be less weird pure say but the boy nonetheless loved his step uncle.

 **Lime scene**

The blond woman was kissing Naruto .

While she was doing her current action, Naruto was moving his hands all over her form from her back, her legs, her sides, her ass and her breasts. With his hands' travels seemed to get Samatha more excited than before of how sensitive she is starting to feel.

The blond woman moaned on the contact and seemed to want more. She wanted to get a rise out of her boyfriend, so she let her hand travel towards his boxer shorts and went underneath to feel his length. Though when she got there, she didn't expect the anaconda hiding in there causing her to widen her eyes in surprise. Her hand kept exploring and was feeling heat coming off of his tool in the process.

As this was going on, Naruto was moaning into her mouth due to her actions thus causing him to want more out of her. He moved his hands back to her ass and started massaging and squeezing them in just the right spots causing her to shudder in response.

Naruto soon pulled the top of her lingerie downwards causing her bountiful breasts to pop out and seem to be held in place by her sexy piece of clothing, not that it needed to as there was no form of sag in them at all. Practically a pair of near perfectly sized breasts with nicely sized nipples. He latched onto one of them with his mouth while his hand took ahold of the other one as he worked on both of them. Naruto sucked, twirled and bitten the nipple in his mouth while his hand was pinching and pulling on the other causing Samatha to squirm under him.

"N-Naruto." The blond muttered under her breathe as she held his head closer to her bosom. He soon let go, despite her attempt to hold him down, before his mouth and hand switched positions on her breasts. This process kept on going for a while making Samatha to keep on calling his name to keep on doing his current action.

"N-Naruto, faster!" The blond called out as he complied once again as he inserted another finger and started pumping a little faster than usual as he soon bit onto her clit a few times before inserting his tongue back into her folds with his pumping fingers. It didn't take much longer as Pam started feeling something build up and her back was starting to arch. She held his head tighter between her legs as she tried calling out his name.

"O-Oh, god. Oh god Naruto! I'm gonna-" She tried to warn her lover but it was too late as she came. A torrent of fluids came rushing out and Naruto felt some on his face before he greedily took what he can into his mouth. Once it was over, he licked her nectar from her skin

 **Lime scene ended**

Both adult laid in the bed together as Samantha was giving Naruto a loving look. She then looked at him and asked "so what did your fake mom tell you in that letter she gave you.

The blond look back at his lover and had a sadden face " I have a child another little daughter and her name is Stella. Apparently had her and put her up for adoption and she gave me the address to go she her. What do you think I should do?

The blond woman stared at her lover with love and compassion in her eyes and looked at him. "You should go visit her maybe she won't accept you but find her and let her know that she has a dad." The blond woman stated as she closed her eyes leaving the male blond to his thoughts.

The following morning the blond had left Samatha place.

As Naruto walked into the the house he saw a happy go lucky Ian with a smile on his face.

"Mickey gets out today," Ian said, pulling on a t-shirt. "Mandy and I are going to pick him up."

The blond could only shrug at the response from his brother all but blood.

Meanwhile, back in the truck, Kev and Lip were counting up all the money they had received.

Lip leaned against one of the coolers, flipping through the bills. There was a lot running through his mind.

"Hey, uh," he began hesitantly. "If a chick, you know, she's taking it slow with a guy- not sleeping with him. What do you think that means?"

Kev sighed, picking up a beer. "Means you're not getting laid." He handed the can out to a boy outside the truck before turning his attention back to Lip.

"Gotta watch out for the chicks that don't sleep with you," he warned, tapping Lip's chest lightly. "You know what it means? It means they like you. Like, 'like-like', you. Like 'love you' like you."

Lip's eyes followed Kev as he made his way outside the truck closing up the windows. He chewed on the inside of his mouth. If what Kev said was true, then Karen really did like this Jody guy.

"They keep, you know, holding back because they're so into you but they're also waiting for you to grasp how awesome they are," continued Kev with a grin. "So that when you do finally have sex for the first time you're 'making love' or some shit."

Lip's jaw clenched as he realized he could quite possibly be losing Karen. That wasn't something he wanted. He had told himself he was in love with her, even if he wasn't entirely sure he knew what love was.

Then there was that night after he found out about her and Frank where he thought he might not actually feel so strongly about her.

Kev's words of wisdom as the man finished shooing away an underage customer.

"Chicks that hang out with you and don't sleep with you: run the other way, dude. Because she's ready to stop playing and settle down."

 **Later on**

They all turned at the sound of Lip's loud groan of pain. Karen stood above him, her foot coming down from his crotch. The blonde was absolutely seething as she shoved a crumpled-over Lip to the ground.

"Why the fuck was Mandy Milkovich at my house trying to screw Jody? He turned her down and told me what happened!" Yelled Karen.

"Yeah 'cause he's a fucking pussy," spat Lip. He was on all fours on the ground, his face scrunched up in pain. He let out another groan as Karen sent another hard kick to his gut

"Hey, hey!" Interjected Fiona, moving between them to stop any further damage. Ian hopped out of the pool to help restrain Karen as she continued throwing out kicks.

"Stay the fuck away from me! Stay the fuck away from Jody! And stay the fuck away from this baby!"

With that the black haired emo Karen had left after Ian let go of her.

* * *

 **So I decided to do a timeskip to season 2 .**

 **I can't believe that Emmy Rossum is leaving Shameless I am so sad. What was your favorite episode of Emmy Rossum aka Fiona. Mine was when she got extremely drunk and married that guitar guy. Then when she got arrested for doing cocain that episode was fuck up but I still like it. Then when she expose her ex boss when he was trynna take advantage of her but she had a hidden camera.**

 **Also yeah the whole V thing wasn't my best thing and it didn't make sense to a lot of people to that I'm sorry. The Whole I'm loyal when she really wasn't it's not something I was entirely proud of. I was just so happy that I could write this story and it was the first one people would be reading. Like yeah I love V and Kev but it was like Kev was still technically married and never told V. So it was just like she was feeling that Kev wasn't serious but even tho they had a fake marriage when Kev should got his divorce to happen.**

 **Then who is Daniela well she is an Oc that I decided to make a side character and she was in the previous chapter before that.**

 **So hate it love it's still a work in progress and trust me when I say I got to projects left to do for this story of sorts.**

 **Okay I'm real sorry guys that it took me a while to upload this chapter but I was tryna to help my friend that's stuck in another country situation. Day by day my hearts breaks for him as he had to go through a whole wappinglot of bullshit to where it wasn't even alright**

 **. I'm tryna help him come back home to the USA so he could continue his dream because both him and me had plans together with our music. So I just been on a writers block trying to figure out how to help him and not work on the story. So guys and ladies I apologize but til I figure to get him a full plane ticket even tho he has half the money. I still want to make sure he's okay mentally.**

 **Also I may stop this after 10 chapters I don't know yet I will see how I feel because I really tryna help my bro with his problem and shit.**

 **Honestly introduced Samatha early because I didn't want there to be bad blood between her and the rest of the Gallagher's clan. Like honestly when her son was sent to Jail like it wasn't fair that her siblings turned on her. Like her life got screwed over by Frank as well, but even when he was in the picture things worked out for her. So I'm gonna make Samatha actually be likeable even tho she was trying her best. Honestly she was crazy but look at her family .**

 **So the harem so far**

 **1)Gina**

 **2) Fiona**

 **3) Samatha**

 **4) Erin**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

After coming back from Samatha's and learning what happened to the other child that Monica birthed. The blond didn't know what to do in all honesty as he was lost. Naruto decided to drive around since it was early-mid morning. From Monica, trynna to take Liam which was another reason why she came and it didn't help that her lover was a complete asshole. It all worked out though as everyone wanted to take a DNA test to find out that Nana Gallagher Had an Affair what did that mean?

Well for starters Monica takes over as a caretaker for the kids and scrambles at the stress of doing so. Frank enters with Monica and Bob telling him they'll sign once he gets Fiona and the others on board with taking Liam, as he begrudgingly agrees to which made the older blond mad as he didn't approve of this. What next was that Fiona and Jimmy bought a place next door to keep watch of Monica.

After that when Monica wanted to take Liam to a doctor to get a DNA test, Naruto decided to go as well not that he didn't trust her but circumstances made it hard to. Later on, Bob and Monica take Liam somewhere while Lip and Ian watch them from afar. Lip asks Ian about his love life and he describes it as complicated, Lip questions it and Ian goes into full detail about Kash and Mickey, while Lip apologizes for his nosiness. They then follow their mother and her partner to their destination.

Bob and Monica are at the DNA clinic with Liam before they get the paternity test. Bob reads the test and is shocked when the results reveal that Frank is actually the biological father of Liam. A shocked Monica questions the results since she recalls being with a bouncer and thought she got pregnant from that but realizes nothing happened. Bob soon tells her they aren't done and say they'll get Frank to sign away his parental rights in exchange for his settlement. After they leave, Ian and Lip decide to do a paternity test on themselves to see if they are not Frank's children.

At the Alibi, Frank talks with Kev and others before they are visited by Fiona, Lip, Carl, and Debbie. Fiona tells her father that Carl got his arm treated, while Frank tries to shoo them away since he was waiting for their mother but doesn't know where she is. Fiona tells him that Monica was getting a paternity test for Liam, as Lip informs Frank that he is Liam's biological father. Frank is obviously shocked to hear this though remembers his mother's rumored affair and realizes its true. He argues with his kids before Lip punches him, out of disgust while Fiona criticizes Frank on his behavior.

At the Gallagher House, the family is having dinner with Naruto, Steve joining Fiona and Lip arriving late. Lip reveals envelopes and state that he and Ian did paternity tests on themselves after they came in. Lip reads Ian's test and congratulates him by revealing to all that Ian is not Frank's son, which surprises him, Monica, and Frank. Ian goes over the test and tells a confused Frank that while he is not his son, they are still related since he is possibly the child of one of Frank's brothers. Debbie is surprised her father has siblings while Fiona states he has three. A shocked Monica recalls doing PCP with one of Frank's siblings, as Frank is enraged that Monica cheated and got high with his brother, as they argue before he kisses her as Bob breaks it up.

The Gallaghers are at Steve's house watching Bob and Monica pack up unsure if they are going to take Liam. They then see Bob, Monica, and Liam come outside. Monica then turns and tearfully gives Liam to Fiona, showing that she can't separate him from his siblings.

Naruto was happy it did all worked out though but after two weeks after Lip wanted to find out about Ian's dad from Grammy.

 **Flashback**

It was Two weeks after the whole event of the Monica shit, Naruto was happy it was over during that time but there was another issue which was Lip wanted to find out Ian's dad the only one who knew was Grammy.

IN school with the Kids

Teenagers buzzed around the halls of the school, heading in various directions to spend their lunchtime. Daniela made her way to her locker to put her stuff away, weaving through the bodies of fellow students. Ian and Mandy had most likely already done the same and were now waiting outside at their usual table.

As she put her books away, she briefly glanced to the side where she saw Lip walking, his back to her. She had been meaning to talk to him away from Ian for a while now.

It had been just over a week since Monica left and Ian learned he wasn't Frank's son and ever since then, Lip had been trying to convince his brother to go looking for his real father. His insistence about the thing had been bringing her friend down more and more as he just wanted to forget about the whole ordeal.

Still, despite Ian's protests, Lip would continue to badger him more and more about it. This lead to even Daniela, who was originally on his side, to grow extremely annoyed herself.

Frustrated, Daniela took it upon herself to pull him away when she had the chance to talk to him about it and to tell him to back off.

Seeing this as her golden opportunity, she closed her locker and hurried after him. He walked ahead of her casually. Karen hadn't been at school the whole week so he was by himself, which was fine for Daniela.

Gaining speed, she grabbed him by the back of his jacket before tugging him into a nearby empty classroom, shutting the door behind her. Lip made a small noise of confusion pushing whoever had grabbed him against the wall in self-defense. This time it was Daniela's turn to make a noise of surprise.

Lip raised an eyebrow at the girl who had pulled him in here. Setting his hands on either side of her, he created a barrier.

"You know if you wanted to get me alone. All you had to do was ask," smirked the boy in amusement. His eyes flicked over her face. Daniela's eyes were more so focused on his arms keeping her locked in and the lack of space between the two of them now.

A warm flush began to build up from her neck to her cheeks- much to the girl's dismay. Lip noted the now red tint to her face as his smirk grew even more.

Daniela's train of thought was completely foggy as she stood there, braced against the wall. She could feel her heart beating faster suddenly from the heated look in Lip's eyes. Her brain cursed itself for being such a teenager.

When the boy chuckled lightly, Daniela's mind was cleared as her proper intentions resurfaced.

Clearing her throat, she crossed her arms. Something that was not too easy as his arms were rather close to hers, causing her to bump them. Still, Lip kept them there, watching her with curiosity and humor as she composed herself. She had come in here to corner him, not the other way around. And she damn well wasn't going to let him get to her.

Brushing a strand of hair from out of her eyes, Daniela lifted her chin. Her face was serious now. All business. It kind of worried Lip.

"Did I do something wrong?" He frowned. He didn't think he had. Things had been going well with them- pretty great actually as far as he was concerned.

They were closer now and Lip would even consider her a good friend. She had been doing even better in Physics thanks to his tutoring, her grades rising to a C-plus. He didn't recall doing anything bad. The thought of doing something wrong to Daniela all of a sudden made him feel strange. Like he didn't want that.

Daniela saw the worry in his eyes and sighed.

"You need to stop pressuring Ian into finding his real dad."

Lip was taken back at first. This was what she wanted to talk to him about?

With a shake of his head, he wiped a hand over his face. This left an open space for Daniela to move free from the wall. But she never moved.

"I just want Ian to take advantage of this opportunity he's been given," reasoned Lip.

"And I get that Lip, I do. But it's Ian's decision. Not yours. And whatever Ian wants to do about this is his choice and not mine or yours. You just have to accept it."

Lip placed his hand back on the wall, enclosing Daniela once again. His head dropped slightly. "Ian's an idiot for not wanting to find him."

"And you're an asshole for forcing him to do something he doesn't want to," said Daniela. She tilted her head and pursed her lips. "I know you hate Frank and that you secretly wish it was you instead of Ian. But it wasn't. So stop trying to inflict your opinion on him."

Lip stayed silent, and Daniela knew he was finally listening. She was slightly surprised at how easy it had been, though.

Her eyes flickered around the room curious as to which room she had pulled them into. There were in one of the Science rooms. A paper-mache solar system decorated the room.

"Okay," nodded Lip, breaking the silence. Daniela looked back to him and let out a small sigh of satisfaction.

"Great!" She blinked at Lip, expecting him to move already. But he didn't. Instead, he stayed rooted to his spot, his thoughts seeming to travel away to something else.

The air around them slowly grew thick again as Daniela stared back at him. Lip's eyes were intense now, making her wonder what had caused this change. That flush she loathed made it's way back onto her cheeks, reddening them.

A small shudder passed through her when she felt one of his hands trail down from the wall to rest on her neck softly. She watched with baited breath as Lip's icy blue eyes lingered on his hand caressing her soft skin.

Daniela was scared to breathe, afraid that if she made- even the slightest noise- she would ruin the moment.

But why wouldn't she want to ruin the moment?

This haze overtaking the two teens was confusing her.

Lip's thumb rubbed up and down on her neck. He enjoyed this. Seeing her flushed. It was the first time he had ever seen her like this, and it triggered something in him. He was expecting it about as much as she was. However seeing her here, stood in between himself and the wall, blushing, flicked a switch in him.

He found that his thoughts often traveled to the girl in front of him as of late. He guessed it had started back when she had held his hand that night. But he knew that wasn't it. It had always sort of been around. He had just never bothered to acknowledge it.

But now he wanted to.

Daniela seemed to be contemplating the same thing herself as Lip's head inched closer to hers. She waited in slight trepidation and- what was that? Anticipation?

Mentally shaking that thought right out of her brain, Daniela took her bottom lip in-between her teeth nervously. This was completely alien to her. Not so much the emotions but more so who they were directed at.

Lip's face was even closer now- a breath away. His head tilted slightly as he moved his mouth closer to hers. Daniela's eyelashes fluttered and she found her eyes closing as her own head moved forward.

BRRING!

Daniela gasped softly as her eyes flickered open. Lip had paused, the sound of the bell breaking the moment.

Was it a moment? She questioned to herself.

Letting out a ragged breath, she looked back up at the planets hanging from the ceiling, zoning in on Jupiter. Lip pulled his arms back slowly and stepped back. Daniela felt like her lungs could finally work again.

Tucking more hair behind her ears, she gave the boy one more look before hurrying out of the classroom. He watched her go, a deep look on his face. As she made her way to her locker, she convinced herself that it was nothing and that her heart wasn't going crazy in her chest.

"How's Mickey?" Asked Daniela to Ian. Her friend glanced at her, halting his actions of throwing a ball up and catching it. He held it between his hands and nodded.

"He's as good as Mickey could be. Hates juvie, though. Some guy keeps stealing his Jell-O," Ian laughed quietly. "Threatened to stab him if he did it again."

"Hey, I would do the same if someone stole my Jell-O," argued Daniela raising her hands up in defense. "When's he get out?"

"A year. A couple of months if he doesn't do anything stupid."

Daniela scoffed. "That'll be difficult." At her friend's raised eyebrow she winced. "Sorry. Still getting used to it I guess." Ian sighed and nodded his head.

"I know you are," he smiled gratefully at his friend who returned it.

Daniela suddenly reached out and took the softball from his hands before piffing it at his head. Ian let out a cry of pain which she soon shot down. The two wrestled with each other before Ian reached for the ball and threw it back at her, getting her chest. Daniela laughed as Fiona came into the room.

"Stop downloading porn!"

"Oops. Busted," said Lip in a distracted tone. Daniela glanced at him sitting on the laptop on the other side of the room.

Neither had said anything about what had happened the following day. She had been all for clearing the air but Lip seemed to think that wasn't necessary, acting as if nothing happened. Daniela didn't mind. It made things easier and less complicated for her. She had chalked what happened up to hormones. Biological.

Nothing to worry about.

"I need a sweater," stated Fiona, quickly opening the boy's drawers.

"Help yourself," shrugged Lip, going back to what he was doing.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Looking for homeboy's dad." Daniela sat up straight and glared at Lip.

When he had chosen to forget what had happened in the classroom, she didn't think he would throw her clearly asking to not pursue this, to the wind. He could feel her angry eyes on him as he glanced over at her for a second.

"He's looking for homeboy's dad," clarified Ian, clearly annoyed.

"Jesus, there are a lot of Gallaghers. Hey Fiona, do you know any of Frank's brother's names?"

"Shit. I have no idea. Oh, I think one of them is Wendell or something."

"I suppose I could just start calling them all," pondered Lip to himself. Daniela's jaw was clenched in annoyance at the boy.

"Why do you care anyway?" Asked Fiona even Naruto was curious as well.

"He just wishes it was him that wasn't Frank's kid," sighed Ian, throwing his ball up again and catching it. Lip didn't deny his brother's statement.

"Plus, if we find Ian's real dad, maybe he'll give us some cash. Or we could report his name to the State and collect child support." Lip said with a frown on his face and Naruto was about to say something but just held his hand and shook her head. The Blond could only sigh.

"Then I'd have to hang out with the dude," said Ian with a cringe.

"What? He might be cool. He's gotta be better than Frank. Maybe he has a job, or he's sober, or he likes kids."

"That does sound marginally better than Frank," piped up Daniela, admittedly. "But it's up to Ian."

"Take the bus out to see Grammy," suggested Fiona as Debbie pulled her away. "She'll know."

Lip's mouth formed a straight line as he looked to his brother who looked just as enthusiastic as he did.

"Where's your Grammy?" Asked Daniela curiously.

"Prison," huffed Ian, slamming his head back onto the bed.

"Where are we going?" Frowned Daniela as herself, Ian and Lip walked down the snow-covered streets.

"Karen's," answered Lip shortly. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking the lead. The girl rolled her eyes behind him and trudged along.

The thought of Karen joining in on their little adventure left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't completely hate the girl, but she could definitely do without her presence.

As they neared the house, Daniela slowed down. Lip walked up to knock on the door. Sheila quickly welcomed them in, handing them plastic bags for their shoes. Daniela took hers with a small thanks before placing her shoes in them. Lip went to find Karen leaving Ian and Daniela with Sheila.

The woman stood there awkwardly as the two teens looked around. She quickly urged them to sit and asked if they wanted anything to drink- which they both turned down politely.

Daniela could sense the tension Ian felt. Given the circumstances of their last visit, she didn't blame him.

Sheila came and sat with them as they waited patiently for Lip and Karen to return. The boy eventually did, but not with Karen. Daniela raised an eyebrow at his obvious anger as he quickly said goodbye to Sheila and left. The two remaining teens did the same and grabbed their shoes.

When they stepped outside, Lip was tapping his foot impatiently. He pulled out another cigarette to smoke and as soon as the others had their shoes on, he took off to the train. Ian and Daniela shared a look before both shrugged and followed.

Daniela walked beside Ian and pulled her coat tighter around her to get rid of the cold. They were on their way to the bus-stop and Lip still hadn't spoken much since they had left Karen's.

She figured he was just silently brewing in his anger, something she was grateful for. She could do without having to listen to his and Karen's relationship issues.

Daniela ignored Lip's silent anger and stuck to talking with Ian. They had been talking about Mickey again and juvie when the conversation drifted to her father.

"I was going to go and see him tomorrow," she said sounding somewhat unsure. "You know, to talk things over."

Ian glanced sideways at her and bobbed his head. "Sounds like it will be good for you. You can get everything off your chest and vice versa, I guess."

"Yeah. Yeah, it should be good."

Lip, who had been listening silently in front of them, slowed down so they could catch up. Casting a quick look at the girl, he turned to his brother.

"Aren't you just a little curious to find out who he is?" He asked persistently. Ian's eyes rolled skyward as he groaned lowly. Once again, they were back to this.

"No," stated Ian bluntly.

"But why? He could be any one of these guys," Lip gestured to the men walking past all around them. Daniela surveyed them all. None stood out as someone who could be Ian's dad.

With a smirk, her friend gestured to a man dressed up in drag passed out against a wall. "Oh yeah? Like that one right there?"

"Totally," laughed Lip along with Daniela.

"Look, he's gonna be a douchebag no matter what."

"You don't know that for sure," she replied with a shrug. "Frank could be the worst of the bunch."

"He's a Gallagher," droned Ian.

"Well, maybe he'll take you to a game, or kick in some scratch for college, or give a kidney or hey! Maybe even a birthday card once a year." Lip continued his efforts to convince his brother to take it into more consideration as all three of them took a seat at the bus-stop.

"Do we know any cool dads?" Frowned Ian, tone laced with doubt.

"Well, mines in prison so I guess that rules me out," sighed Daniela, turning her attention to the cars driving past.

"Scotty Houston's father," answered his brother.

"Isn't he a registered sex offender?" She questioned curiously. Lip's face dropped as he remembered the same thing.

"Oh. Yeah." Naruto just shooked his head when he was about to leave and drive somewhere real quick but he saw Daniela give him a look which made him only sigh.

Ian looked at both of them, not feeling any better, and took a deep sigh.

Daniela shuffled into the visiting room behind the two boys. They stood alongside the wall with a guard as two others bought in the woman that was Ian and Lip's Grandmother. The woman seemed to easily elicit a vibe of power and control as she sat down on the other side of the glass.

"Hey Grammy," greeted Lip as he took his own seat. Grammy looked at the three of them with a deep frown.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Grams, it's us. Lip and Ian, Frank's sons."

"Your grandsons?" Offered Ian, leaning forward. Recognition filled her eyes before smiling wide.

"Oh my goodness. Would you look at you two? I have never seen apple and spice looking so nice, ha!" Grammy's eyes flicked to Daniela curiously. "You fucking one of my grandsons?"

"No!" Denied Daniela quickly with wide eyes. "No, no. I'm just a friend." Grammy raised an eyebrow.

"Just a friend?"

"Yes," nodded the girl, smiling slightly.

Grammy hummed to herself, not quite believing her. Lip subtly glanced behind him at Daniela, an image of her in that classroom flitting into his head. Grammy didn't miss it and laughed quietly to herself.

"How's it going in there?" He asked, giving her his attention once more.

"Well the food's not so great, but the pussy's pretty good. Never thought I'd be the type." The two boys looked down at their hands awkwardly. Daniela held back a snicker. "Oh, this dump's not too bad. I can get blow anytime I like."

"Sounds alright," nodded Lip.

"Yeah, the only thing that sucks is that they've got me cleaning toilets. I want to be on the kitchen crew but they won't let me near the place. One meth-lab explosion and this is what I get," ranted Grammy.

"Well yeah, it's probably the two college students that died in the fire, Grams." The woman gave the two boys a look and changed the subject.

Daniela sat back and listened as the two of them- well, mainly Lip- explained that they were looking for the names of Frank's brothers. After negotiating a carton of cigarettes a week, Grammy spilled the names before being taken back to her cell.

"And you tell Jerry that if he doesn't pay me back that 5 grand he stole, I'm gonna send my ex-husband over to gouge his eyes out with a grapefruit spoon!"

"What an interesting woman," noted Daniela from her spot. The brothers looked at her blankly before getting up to leave.

Later that night after Daniela had gone home for a hot shower, she made her way to the Gallagher house. Walking in, she saw that they had moved the dining table into the lounge.

"Carl, hey! We're decorating, not eating," scolded Fiona. The teen laughed at the sight of Carl squeezing a whole bag of icing into his mouth.

"Ooh, decorating! Sounds fun. What's it for?" She asked, taking a nearby seat.

"They're cupcakes for the St. Patrick's Day party at my school," answered Debbie as she piped white frosting onto one.

Daniela raised an eyebrow. "Try saying that five times really fast."

She looked over at Carl who had now moved onto eating the frosting off of the already-decorated cupcakes. "Great decoration skills, Carl. What look are you going for there?"

"Uh, I think it's a scrotum," laughed Lip. He was currently flipping through a phonebook. Daniela gestured with her chin towards it.

"What are you doing there?"

"Going through and looking for a Clayton and Jerry Gallagher."

"Yeah, he's gotten even more enthusiastic about it now that he knows their names," said Ian, grabbing a beer and sitting next to his friend. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Lip looked ready to start up another spiel about the whole thing but the two stopped him before he could.

"Here, eat a cupcake."

Daniela shoved him towards his face, managing to get some frosting on his nose. Lip looked up from the phonebook to give her a half-hearted glare. She, on the other hand, couldn't help the corners of her mouth twitching up at the sight.

"Whoops," she grinned, sounding anything less than apologetic.

Her smile dropped when Lip shoved his own cupcake into his face. He laughed at her shocked expression. He felt something stir inside of him as he watched her scrape off the icing with a finger before popping it into her mouth. It intensified when she even let out a short moan at the taste.

"I can see why you're eating all of this now," she said, directing her eyes to Carl. The boy, along with Ian and Debbie, sat staring at her and Lip with raised eyebrows. Daniela frowned and started wiping at her face. "What? Is there still some on my face?"

"Are you two dating?" Asked Debbie curiously, out of nowhere.

"No!" Denied Lip and Daniela at the same time.

Ian, who had been watching the two, took a swig of his beer and gestured to his two younger siblings sitting at the table. "Do you want us to leave?"

"What? No," scoffed Daniela as she leaned back and crossed her arms. "Why would you need to?" Her friend replied with a simple knowing look that managed to make her avert her eyes.

Lip picked up a cupcake and took a bite of it. "It's no big deal. We're just friends."

"Yeah!" Agreed on the girl quickly.

It was a couple of hours later that Debbie managed to finish her cupcakes. Daniela had offered to help out since her and Lip destroyed some and Carl was just terrible at decorating. As she washed up, Debbie yawned and excused herself.

"Night, Debs."

"Night, El. Thanks again." The young girl sluggishly worked her way up the stairs.

Daniela continued washing up in content silence. As she scrubbed icing off a bowl, she heard the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. She cast a quick look over her shoulder and smiled slightly at Lip.

His hair was in slight disarray as Daniela noticed the look of deep thought that marred his features.

Turning back to the sink, she continued scrubbing whilst listening to him open the fridge and the clink of a beer bottle being taken out. He leaned against the counter, popping the top off and taking a swig.

Daniela felt his eyes trained on her and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Lip continued to stare, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. It was more inquisitive than heated. Daniela wondered whether or not this pleased her.

"You're a girl," he said finally. The girl blew an exasperated breath and turned to face him fully.

She placed a wet hand on her cocked out hip. "Keen observation, Phillip." He shook his head and chewed on the inside of his lip, something Daniela noted curiously. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's just. Things have been a bit difficult with Karen," explained Lip and she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. No, she couldn't do that. They were friends- or whatever- now and that meant having to put up with his relationship issues, no matter how much she didn't want to.

Sighing a little, Daniela leaned against the sink and crossed her arms, giving Lip her full attention. "I'm assuming you want to talk about it?"

He nodded at her in response. "Basically her dad called her a whore at that Purity Ball in front of everyone which pissed her off. Now she has this huge nose piercing and she's trashing her dad's room and acting differently."

"When I went to talk to her, she basically shut me out. I mean, I did say she was a bit of a whore- but I don't care about that. I like that about her! And she's pissed at her dad and now me and I just wanna fix it but I don't know how." Lip ended his spiel with a defeated shrug of his shoulders.

Daniela pursed her lips in thought. "Karen's just going through something right now and this new attitude that you're talking about sounds like her way of dealing with things. She's pissed at her dad, and rightfully so. But you've gotta let her get it all out of her system. If she doesn't and you keep trying to help, she'll just keep pushing you out."

"I'd also refrain from calling her a whore anymore. Probably wasn't the best thing you could've said," she suggested before tilting her head. "Even if it is true."

Lip listened, bopping his head along. He took another drink of beer before gesturing towards the sink with it.

"You don't have to do that you know? Me and Ian can do it tomorrow." Daniela shrugged and turned back to the cooling water.

"I don't mind. Besides, I helped out with the cupcakes and my mother would throw a fit if I didn't," she joked. Lip chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"There you go again," he said in exasperation, moving closer. The girl eyed him and frowned.

"What?" Rotating slightly, she saw Lip step behind her. He stared down at her, a small smile on his face.

"Helping. You're always helping," he answered lowly. His eyes trailed over her face. From her hair to her eyes, to her nose.

Finally, he settled upon her lips. Daniela swallowed, feeling her stomach fill up with that unfamiliarity she had been experiencing more and more around him lately. Her own gaze washed over his neck and chest, resting on his collarbone. She wasn't much shorter than him, but at that moment she felt tiny.

Clearing her throat, she managed to pull her eyes away to settle on a dishcloth beside the sink. Reaching for it, she threw it at his chest and turned back to the sink.

"I wash, you dry," she said, avoiding further eye contact. Lip let out a breath and nodded dutifully. He began drying and soon enough, the two were done.

After the last dish was put away, Daniela mumbled a quick goodbye before grabbing her things and going.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Naruto was just coming from his late-night activities as he drove into to see that the Emo Karen was there and seemed pissed off. Before he could even ask what was going he saw the next-door neighbor were just shaking their head. From what he knew Karen was called out by her Dad at a purity ball and it was whatever to him. She was going through a phase and he didn't understand like her but then again all the Gallaher's liked crazies.

Next morning

The Blonde head saw Daniela was walking towards the Gallagher house, "Hey Ella what's going on ?" The female dirty brunette just smiled to the older blond She frowned as when saying " Lip".Before the older blonde could be asked the female brunette just got into the house. The Gallaghers noticed that Lip wasn't eating with them.

Naruto just shrugged as he asked "hey Ella, Ian i"m going to drop you guys off to work".As both Daniela and the redhead just nodded their heads and gave the older blond a smile. Daniela could only smile towards the older blond sometimes she thinks Naruto is the only one in the Gallagher household to actually be considerate and nice. The female dirty haired blond only nodded in response giving her thanks to the older blond for thinking about her and Ian. After what she told him yesterday she felt a little closer to the blond not that she couldn't trust Ian or Lip but Naruto was cool.

After 30 minutes of dropping the kids off

Naruto drove back into the house seeing Fiona and Jimmy were arguing, Fiona smiled at the blond and hugged him and he knew what she wanted. "Yeah I'll watch Liam and Debbie," he said as the second oldest brunette kissed the male blond check and went to her job even though she didn't technically need to work because Naruto owned the house but Fiona is a strong independent woman. Naruto didn't want to fight her on it so he let it be. It didn't help that Frank always asked Naruto for something one time it was so bad especially with all the drugs the crazy man has taken.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Also, Chapter 11 is a flashback from chapter 9 but just more.**

 **First, I like to say rip to all those that have died this year and wish all the family members that have lost someone I'm sending you my prayers. I do hope everyone has Happy New Year and good vibes are sent your way. Even though I kinda didn't want to continue this story after seeing that Emmy Rossum left but it's not all bad in some honesty. I do want to keep this story consistent and try to update as much as possible if I can. I want to make an attempt to get through Season 2 and hopefully Season 3 as well. We will see how things go and remember to keep that same energy.**

 **Harem so far**

 **1) Fiona**

 **2) Gina**

 **3)Samantha**

 **4)Erin**


	13. announcement

**author notes:**

 **I know some people were looking forward towards the next story but i recently came in contact with the coronavirus so please people wash ur hands use handsantaizers and be safe**


End file.
